FFVI: La magia continua
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Terra y sus amigos deberán enfrentar una nueva amenaza. La magia a vuelto ¿Pero será posible que puedan controlar nuevamente el poder destructivo de ésta? Enemigos y Amores. ¿Reinará nuevamente la paz en el planeta?
1. Chapter I

**BUENAS A TODOS! **Me presento. Soy la prima menor de Amalthea. Ella por motivos de su trabajo y de su internado no ha tenido tiempo para actualizar. ( ni tiempo para su prima tiene :( ) Cuando ocupaba su computador encontré pequeños apuntes de ideas que ella tenia de historias. Me las mostró y me dijo que si quería podía continuarlas pues ella no tenia tiempo. Me pasó su cuenta y acá estoy creando una historia mía sobre el primer juego FF que jugué y justamente con ella!

Espero que les guste esta historia de mi pareja favorita.

PD: Veré si en la semana puedo actualizar una de sus historias. Le pediré que me lo revise antes de poder subirlo para ver que opina ella :)

PD2: Cualquier cosa me mandan PM que encantada responderé :)

**ATTE **

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO I**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la derrota de Kefka, la desaparición de la magia y la reconstrucción del planeta afectado por la maldad.

En un pequeño pueblo al este del planeta estaba la protagonista de esta batalla. Ella miraba las flores plantadas por sus pequeños hijos adoptivos como crecían. Sentía los rayos del sol primaveral calentar su delicada y blanca piel. Miró el cielo, ese cielo azulado y tranquilo.

\- ¡Mamá! – se escuchó una voz de una pequeña saliendo de una pequeña casa.

Terra se dio vuelta mirando a la pequeña corriendo hacia ella con las pequeñas trenzas. La niña tenía dificultades para andar, pero Terra vio que traía algo en sus manos.

\- Dime pequeña – dijo Terra inclinándose a la altura de la pequeña que se apoyaba en sus rodillas recuperando el aire.

\- Tome esto – Dijo apenas recuperado el aliento extendiendo un papel entre sus dedos – Acaba de llegar de una paloma. ¿De dónde es?

\- Déjame ver – Terra miró aquel papel. Una carta ¿pero de dónde? No tenía remitente. Sin embargo un sello rojo le llamo la atención. "¿Dónde lo he visto? Me es tan familiar…"

Sin pensarlo más abrió la carta. Apenas leyó las pocas palabras un frió le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus verdes pupilas estaban dilatadas. La mano que extendía la carta empezaba a tiritar y su cabeza empezaba a darle puntadas de dolor.

\- ¿Mamá? – pregunto la niña asustada. Vio a la mujer cambiar sus facciones. Estaba pálida y expresaba miedo - ¿Mamá está bien? ¿Mamá que…?

Y los colores se apagaron en la mente de Terra. No vio más los rayos del sol. Sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba, que las piernas le flaqueaban y de repente pesaba, pesaba bastante tanto que no podía sostenerlo.

\- ¡Madre! – Gritó la niña al ver a su madre caer desmayada al suelo entre las flores. Tomó el papel que se deslizaba por los dedos de la mujer - ¡Mamá Katarin! ¡Papá Duane! ¡Ayuda!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Relm estaba jugando con Interceptor por los prados de Thamasa. El bello pueblo estaba en su máximo esplendor. La primavera era la mejor estación para aquel modesto lugar.

Strago estaba al frente de la tumba del General Leo. Le colocaba flores todos los días honrando el gran sacrificio que había hecho por el planeta.

Le he traído flores amarillas este hermoso día General – Dijo Strago frente a la tumba – Esta tranquilidad es hermosa, debería estar aquí para contemplarla.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Gritó la pequeña artista al lado del fiel perro - ¡Ha llegado el señor Shadow! ¡Te está buscando!

Strago miró a la pequeña que ya rápidamente iba de vuelta a hablar con el invitado. Sin embargo algo inquietaba la mente del anciano. Que Shadow regresara antes de lo planeado no era esperado. Movilizó sus pasos hasta su casa donde sabía que estaría su amigo.

\- ¡Abuelito! – Dijo Relm - ¡Tardaste mucho! – El anciano solo se limitó a toser.

Miró a la derecha de la casa y encontró a su ensombrecido amigo apoyado en esta.

\- Hola Shadow – dijo Strago a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Él era así, un hombre de pocas palabras. – Dime amigo ¿Qué te trae por estos lados tan temprano?

Shadow no respondió más sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña que estaba sentada acariciando a canino. Strago miró la dirección de los ojos de su compañero y entendió todo.

\- Relm – dijo el anciano sin mirarla.

\- ¿Dime abuelito? – contestó alegre la pequeña

\- Ve a fuera un momento – respondió serio. La pequeña lo notó, su abuelo no hablaba con ese tono.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto suavemente quizás algo con miedo.

\- Ve afuera – repitió nuevamente su abuelo. Más serio, más frío.

Relm no respondió, sin embargo se levantó y con señas hizo que Interceptor la siguiera afuera de la casa. Strago sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. En ningún momento dejo la mirada de su amigo.

\- ¿Y bien? – habló finalmente el anciano al ver que su amigo no respondía.

Shadow desvió la mirada de la puerta hacia los ojos de su viejo amigo. Dejó de apoyarse en la pared para establecer su postura normal. Extendió su mano y los ojos del anciano se abrieron de asombro.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – exclamó Strago - ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Frente a los cansados ojos del antiguo mago azul estaban pequeñas chispas de fuego en la palma de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – continuó asombrado para luego mirar al rostro de Shadow esperando una respuesta.

\- Magia – dijo secamente el hombre de negro.

\- ¡¿MAGIA?! – volvió a posar sus ojos a la negra mano de su amigo. - ¡¿Estas usando magia?! ¿Pero cómo? ¡La magia ya no existe en este mundo!

\- La tierra – hablo el hombre a lo que cerraba su mano – La tierra está cambiando nuevamente.

Shadow movió su otra mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos. En ellos sacó una piedra, una diminuta piedra grisácea con un peculiar brillo rojo como el rubí.

\- ¿Magicite? – Preguntó Strago a lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza. - ¿De dónde lo conse…?

El anciano no pudo continuar su pregunta ya que una pequeña venia agitada con el canino ladrando.

\- ¡Abuelo! – gritó Relm.

\- ¡Relm! – le habló Strago - ¡te dije que te quedaras afuera!

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió con una seguridad que asombro al viejo hombre - ¡Pero esto es urgente!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Los rostros de ambos hombres se enfocaron en la pequeña.

\- Una carta urgente

\- ¿Una carta? ¿De dónde?

\- De Moblitz abuelo – dijo seriamente entregándole la carta al mayor.

El anciano abrió rápidamente la carta y sus ojos se movían de lado a lado. Terminada la carta miró a su amigo que también había leído de reojo todo el contenido.

\- ¿Crees que está relacionado? – comentó el viejo - ¿O es coincidencia?

\- Como sea – respondió Shadow – Yo iré a avisar. Tú ve a la montaña Creciente. Tu respuesta está allí.

\- Toma – le dijo Strago entregándole el papel – Llévala. Apenas pueda iré con ustedes a Moblitz. – El hombre afirmó.

\- Interceptor – continuó – vamos.

Y tan silencioso como llegó Shadow se fue con su más cercano compañero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos hermanos estaban mirando las estrellas en la torre más alta del castillo de Fígaro.

\- ¿Qué tranquilo verdad hermano? – Dijo el hermano más musculoso.

\- Relativamente – respondió el joven rey – si saco el hecho de que tengo labores administrativas, que tengo que ir a supervisar trabajos, que tengo que más encima ocuparme de los lujos de mi hermano…. Si se podría decir que está relativamente tranquilo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú ni me ves cuando estoy en el castillo! ¡Qué hablador! – le dijo Sabin golpeando levemente el brazo de su hermano a lo que los dos rieron.

Los gemelos volvieron a mirar las estrellas. Había pasado dos años desde que todo terminó. Desde que la paz se hizo presente y las batallas por la humanidad habían cesado. La vida ahora era su antigua vida. Sabin entrenaba en muchos lugares, siempre viajando y enseñando. Teniendo discípulos y dejándolos libres una vez que viera que eran aptos de ejercer el bien. Su último discípulo estuvo en Tzen, donde luego decidió que era tiempo para visitar a su hermano y ayudarlo a la reconstrucción de los pueblos y ciudades que lo necesitaban.

Por otra parte, Edgar, el rey del castillo de Fígaro, no había tenido tiempo para descansar, su vida de rey más que nunca era indispensable, viajaba, reuniones, materiales, fábricas. Apenas podía conciliar el sueño algunas noches. Pero los ojos cansados del rey expresaban felicidad, después de todo esperaba lo mejor para ese nuevo mundo.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de los otros? – Rompió finalmente el silencio Edgar - Hace mucho que no los veo…

\- La verdad hermano pude ver a pocos – confesó su hermano. – Además es entendible, todos ellos tienen nuevas vidas, responsabilidades, sobre todo tu hermano. Gracias a tu ayuda muchos de los pueblos pueden sustentarse solos.

\- Si – dijo sonriendo levemente Edgar y su mirada se volvió a la de Sabin - ¿A quién viste?

\- Estuve un tiempo con Locke y Celes en Jidoor – exclamó Sabin – Es increíble como esos dos se llevan de maravilla. Son el uno para el otro. Incluso viven juntos ya.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – dijo asombrado Edgar - ¡Incluso el ladrón tiene novia antes que yo! ¡Siendo un rey! ¡Hasta mi propio hermano encontrará una antes y eso es casi imposible! ¡Pobre de la vida de este abrumado rey! ¡Auch! – expresó Edgar al sentir el golpe de su hermano – Ya ya si, perdón.

\- En fin – continuó el príncipe Sabin – Estuve viviendo con ellos unos meses

\- ¿A alguien más?

\- Si – respondió – A Shadow. Pero fue de pasada, estaba en Tzen mientras yo entrenaba a mi discípulo. Me dijo que estaba investigando.

\- ¿Investigando? ¿Investigando qué?

\- ¡Qué sé yo! – exclamo divertido Sabin – Sabes que Shadow es así de pocas palabras

\- Si tienes razón – contestó Edgar mientras se acomodaba sus finos cabellos rubios - ¿Es mi idea o hay más viento de lo normal?

\- Ahora que lo dices…. – Y ambos hermanos miraron por tercera vez el cielo para notar rápidamente el sonido de tan fabulosa nave aérea que ambos conocían que pasaba sobre ellos.

\- ¡Setzer! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Edgar rápidamente bajo las escaleras de la torre y emprendió camino hacia la puerta principal de su castillo. Le ordenó a uno de los guardias que prepararan los chocobos para ir a buscar a su amigo a las afueras del desierto. Sabin venia unos pasos más atrás.

\- Vaya ha venido de sorpresa – comentó Sabin.

\- Setzer ha venido en persona – hablo Edgar serio a lo que su hermano lo miro – Podría haber mandado una paloma avisando su llegada para recibirlo….

\- ¿En qué piensas hermano? – Edgar le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

\- ¡tonterías! – expresó y luego rió – ¡Esto me pasa por tanto trabajo! ¡estoy hablando tonterías! Venga vamos a recibirlo en la sala de reuniones

Y Edgar posó su brazo detrás del cuello de Sabin para ir riendo juntos a esperar a su amigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Señores – exclamó un guarda real de Fígaro entrando a la habitación – Sus invitados han llegado.

\- ¿Invitados? – cuestionó Sabin - ¿acaso Setzer no ha venido solo?

\- Que pasen – respondió Edgar y el guardia asintió retirándose. Edgar estaba sentado apoyando su mentón con su mano pensando quienes podrían ser de sus amigos.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Setzer con su características ropas y cabello plateado. Detrás de él venía una pareja muy conocida para Sabin, eran Locke y Celes, ambos tomados de las manos. Por ultimo una última pareja, Shadow y Relm con Interceptor.

Edgar se levantó de su silla al verlos, les sonrió más sin embargo algo le incomodaba, todos estaban demasiado serios para venir a una reunión sorpresa de amistad. Algo ocurría y algo no muy bueno.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al hermoso, deslumbrante, armonioso y majestuoso castillo de Fígaro amigos! – exclamó el rey - ¡Que sorpresa más agradable!

Todos asintieron y la seriedad desapareció de sus rostros ante las palabras del rey. Edgar seguía con su humor.

\- Estamos encantados de volver a verte Edgar – Hablo Locke – Tanto tiempo en que no nos reuníamos.

\- Así es – comentó Sabin – Pero no estamos todos.

\- Pase por Jidoor a buscar a Celes y Locke – contestó Setzer – Ya que Shadow me lo pidió.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita? – comento Edgar – Que por lo que vi en sus rostros no es para celebrar.

\- Shadow me pidió que buscara a todos los miembros – habló nuevamente el peli plata – no sabemos el motivo pero es algo serio. Quiere que estemos todos juntos.

Todos los rostros se enfocaron en el nombrado Shadow. Este se apoyó como siempre en la pared de la sala y miro a cada uno de los miembros.

\- Problemas – dijo secamente. A lo que todos tenían rostros confusos – Hay dos problemas importantes.

\- ¿¡Dos?! – exclamó Locke asustado.

\- Creo que será mejor sentarnos – sugirió el rey invitando a sus amigos a sentarse en la mesa a un costados.

Todos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el lugar. Era una mesa redonda así todos podrían verse y escucharse con precisión.

\- Bueno - continuó Edgar – Ahora sí creo que estamos listos Shadow – Este asintió como de costumbre - ¿Cuál es nuestro primer problema?

\- Magia – Solo basto esa palabra para que todos lo miraran asombrados y por qué no, también con miedo.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Fue Sabin el que hablo casi por todos - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Shadow afirmo y nuevamente saco aquella piedra que le mostró al anciano de Strago en Thamasa entre sus ropas.

\- ¿Y eso que es? – Dijo Locke mirando curioso la piedra, y la tomo con una de sus manos.

\- Extiende tu mano vacía – le dijo Shadow al cazador de tesoros. Este obedeció y por instantes se podían ver leves chispas de fuego danzando en su mano. Locke inmediatamente soltó aquella piedra con miedo, como si fuera veneno.

\- Acaso acabo de ver chispas de fuego en tu mano Locke – Dijo Setzer asombrado y el susodicho asintió - ¿Realmente es magia?

Celes tomo la piedra que estaba al centro de la mesa e imito la acción de su compañero. Apenas abrió su palma pero a comparación con lo de Locke, en la palma de celes se veía una llamarada a lo que todos retrocedieron.

\- ¡Celes! – gruñó su pareja - ¡Que estás haciendo!

\- Yo… yo... ¡no se! - gritó nerviosa. Reaccionó y cerró su mano. Las llamas habían desaparecido. A los segundos La ex General Imperial dejó la piedra y se tocaba la mano expuesta a las llamas. Nada, ni una sola quemadura.

\- ¿Realmente la magia ha vuelto?– pudo pronunciar Setzer.

Todos miraban la piedra que estaba al frente de Celes. Nadie decía nada, todos los demás tenían curiosidad de tomarla pero no sabían si el siguiente sería una antorcha humana.

\- ¡Por dios! – exclamo el rey – ¡Parecemos niñitas! – Miró la cara de enfado de Relm – Sin ofender

Y acto seguido el rey de Fígaro tomo la piedra y si, con miedo y lentitud abrió su palma contraria. Pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron las mismas chispas que salieron de la mano de su amigo Locke.

\- Curioso – dijo Sabin y de un movimiento le quito la piedra con brillos rubíes a su hermano e hizo lo mismo. Nada, solo chispas - ¿Por qué no salen llamas como a Celes?

\- La piedra – interrumpió Shadow – Debe reaccionar con aquellas personas expuestas más a la magia anteriormente.

\- Es una teoría aceptable – continúo Sabin – Solo Celes y Terra tuvieron una gran exposición a la magia.

\- Pero a mí me impusieron la magia – respondió Celes – Terra en teoría es la que más exposición ha tenido puesto que ella nació con la magia.

\- Entonces – Hablo el rey – El problema es ese – dijo y todos miraron la piedra a manos de Sabin – Todas aquellas personas que usaron magia pueden volver a usarla.

\- ¡pero son chispas! – Dijo Relm

\- Por ahora – Respondió el peli plata – Quizás se pueda entrenar y usarla así como paso con Celes. Esa piedra aun es un misterio.

\- ¿Hay más piedras? – hablo el príncipe mirando a Shadow.

\- Si – respondió – Strago fue a investigar más de estas. Esta él y Gau en la montaña Creciente.

\- ¡Bien! – gritó el Rey – Entonces andando, Avisaré a alguno de mis hombres para que vayamos ahora mismo a explorar y sacar toda piedra de ese lugar. No deben caer en manos equivocadas.

\- Aún falta el otro problema hermano – contestó Sabin.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? ¡La magia volvió! – Gritó molestó.

\- Es Terra – contestó Relm y todos la miraron. Edgar sintió que se le oprimía el pecho.

\- ¡Qué pasa con Terra? – Dijo Edgar rápidamente.

\- Cuando le contaba a Strago lo de la piedra llego una carta de Moblitz – contestó Shadow. – Era de Katarin y Duane. Le pedían a Strago que fuera lo más rápido posible. Que Terra estaba enferma

\- ¿Enferma? – Locke no podía entender mucho a pesar de lo harto que hablaba Shadow.

\- Si, la carta decía que Terra llevaba una semana inconsciente – Shadow buscó nuevamente entre sus ropas – Se desmayó después de recibir esto y no ha despertado.

Y Shadow puso en l mesa una carta semi abierta. Fue Edgar el más rápido y tomó la carta. Su rostro podía demostrar molestia.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Dijo Sabin

\- "_Te encontré, no te escaparás de mi otra vez…. mi pequeña mariposa"_ – leyó el rey seriamente.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Setzer pensaba que los demás entendían ese mensaje. Supo que se equivocó cuando el silencio vino tras su pregunta.

\- Dame la carta un segundo Edgar – Habló Celes y el rey se la pasó.

Celes miró la carta, ese papel no lo había visto nunca. No era un papel común. "Si, si lo he visto" pensó. En algún lado podía recordar ese papel, ¿Pero dónde? Giró la carta, un sello verde muy peculiar estaba ahí.

\- Yo conozco este sello – comentó finalmente – este papel y el sello me son extrañamente familiares. Pero por algún motivo no puedo recordar.

Edgar se levantó bruscamente. Ya no aguantaba más. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Hermano! – Le grito Sabin - ¿A dónde vas?

Su hermano se detuvo, y giro al rostro a los presentes. Estaba molesto, eso lo sabían, pero Sabin conocía a su hermano, era más que molestia, ¿Pero qué cosa?

\- Voy por Terra

Y nuevamente continuó su camino.

**FIN CAPITULO I**

Bueno espero sus Reviews. Igual se que poca gente lee ya historias de estos personajes que para mi son clasicos :)


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO II**

_Estaba frio, sea donde sea que estaba hacia frio, su cuerpo se lo decía. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en una prisión metálica. Se levantó del duro camarote pero apenas apoyó las manos el dolor se hizo presente. Sus manos estaban quemadas y aún estaban las heridas frescas._

_Pudo sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos más la pena no. _

_\- ¿Terra? _

_Terra dejó de mirar a sus manos y miró a la dirección de la voz. Había una silueta, no podía ver bien por las lágrimas. Pero esa voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar._

_\- Ven Terra – hablo nuevamente la voz suavemente – Vamos a ver tus heridas._

_Casi por instinto Terra sintió sus manos moverse y secar sus ojos como pudo. Pero aun así la imagen seguía borrosa. Vio al dueño de la voz, un hombre con un delantal blanco y cabellos rubios. Sus piernas se movieron sin ella dar la orden y corrió detrás del hombre que ha caminaba fuera de la habitación. _

\- ¿Terra? - escuchó y la silueta del hombre era cada vez más borrosa y menos nítida - ¿Terra nos escuchas?

Dos ojos esmeraldas finalmente se abrieron. Pudo distinguir las siluetas de Duane y Katarin y luego a su alrededor a todos sus hijos.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritaron todos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Aun recordaba la imagen del hombre.

\- Has estado más de una semana inconsciente – le revelo el hombre.

\- ¿Yo... Me desmaye?

\- Si – repitió Katarin – Estábamos asustados. Sarah te llevaba una carta y cuando la leíste te desmayaste.

\- ¿Una… Carta?

La mente de la mujer cabellos turquesa no podía procesar bien. Todo le era realmente confuso. Nunca había soñado con aquel hombre. Es más, dudaba que si lo conocía _"Pero me llamó por mi nombre. ¿Acaso fue un recuerdo?" _ Su mente dejó de procesar cuando se acordó de la carta. Oh si, esa carta.

"_**Te encontré, no te escaparás de mi otra vez…. Mi pequeña mariposa"**_

No tenía ni idea de quién era el remitente, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba como si lo conociese. "Mariposa…. Mariposa" No recordaba nadie que la llamase así. Pero su mente le hizo ver imágenes.

_Estaba al frente de un muñeco y éste tenía marcas de fuego. Tenía varias quemaduras. _

_\- ¡Terra! – escucho gritar una voz detrás ella. _

_Pero por más que ella quisiese voltearse a mirar no le respondía el cuerpo. Era como si su cuerpo fuera otro. _

_\- ¡Vamos Terra! – nuevamente esa voz enojada - ¡Destruye ese muñeco ahora! ¡Eres débil acaso!_

_Terra miraba al suelo y podía sentir sus puños apretados. Estaba enojada. _

_\- ¡Déjame! – exclamó finalmente la niña sin voltear. Terra escucho su propia voz. Era una niña._

_\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No te pondrás a llorar verdad? ¡Vamos mariposa! – la voz reía malvadamente – ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es quemar de verdad!_

_Terra sentía calor, mucho calor en todo su cuerpo. Se escuchaba gritar de dolor. Lo podía sentir. La estaba quemando viva. Su recuerdo se veía borroso. Ya no podía ver bien. _

_\- Eso es quemar de verdad mariposa – dijo finalmente la voz. Terra ya no sentía el dolor del fuego. – Con el tiempo aprenderás a quemar para no ser quemado…. Mi pequeña mariposa._

Terra gritó de dolor con sus manos en la cabeza. A pesar de que las imágenes ya se desvanecían. Ella aun podía sentir esas llamas quemándola viva.

\- ¡Terra! – Gritaron todos - ¡Katarin! Llévate a los niños de acá. Yo me quedo acá ¡Rápido!

La mujer de cabellos verdosos sentía los pasos de los niños irse. El dolor estaba desapareciendo. Y poco a poco sus gritos iban disminuyendo.

\- ¿Terra? – habló suavemente Duane - ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Duane? – dijo Terra mirándolo extrañamente – ¿Do…dónde estoy?

\- Estas en Moblitz con tus hijos y nosotros Terra

Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que asimilaba toda la información. Si. Aquellas imágenes eran recuerdos de ellas quedados en el olvido. Por su voz y sus características físicas apenas era una niña. Sin embargo aún no podía recordar aquella voz, pero el efecto era inmediato. Se abrazó de nuevo. Sea quien fuese esa persona, la conocía, la torturaba y lo peor, estaba viva e iba a buscarla.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al pensar en lo que era capaz aquella persona. _"¿Y si viene y tortura a los niños? ¿A Duane? ¿A Katarin? ¡NO!"_ Rápidamente se levantó ante la mirada asombrada del hombre. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa. Tomo una pequeña bolsa de viaje de cuero y la llevó a su ropero.

\- ¿Terra? – pregunto el hombre pero sin respuesta. Veía a Terra guardar ropa en el bolso - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me voy – dijo casi inconscientemente. Mas como si hablase con ella misma ya que nunca miró a Duane.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

\- Lejos – Terra iba buscando cosas de un lado a otro – Lejos antes de que él llegue y destruya todo.

Duane no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando. Terra ya había salido de su casa y Duane apenas pudo seguirle los pasos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Largos cabellos rubios eran mecidos por el fuerte viento de los aires. Edgar intentaba sin resultado ordenarnos de tal manera que no le molestaran. Sabin a su lado, en cambio no tenía problemas, y miraba con risa a su hermano lidiar con su problema.

Celes y Locke estaban al otro extremo mirando desde las alturas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Celes desvió su mirada a su compañero y este también la miro devolviéndole una sonrisa que calmo toda duda en su corazón.

\- Tranquila – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos – Ella está bien. Es fuerte.

\- Eso espero – confesó – Algo no me gusta de todo esto.

Locke la abrazó y eso fue suficiente para Celes.

\- ¿Shadow? – dijo Relm cerca de las escaleras del barco volador. Este giro su rostro hacia la pequeña - ¿Mi abuelo estará esperándonos?

Shadow solo movió su cara afirmativamente y la pequeña sonrió. Extendió sus manos creando un rectángulo con sus dedos.

\- Quédate ahí – habló – estas bien para un cuadro.

Y la pequeña empezó a pintar al enmascarado. Incluso él mismo se sorprendía de la confianza que le entregaba la niña. Pero increíblemente no le molestaba, podía incluso decir que hasta le agradaba ver a la niña pintar. Así que se quedó tal cual la niña quería para hacerla feliz.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta de la nave. Los hermanos seguían juntos.

\- Edgar – dijo finalmente Sabin.

\- Dime – contestó pero sin mirarlo. Al contrario, seguía mirando las planicies del planeta esperando ver su destino pronto.

\- ¿Qué paso en la sala de reuniones? – no hubo respuesta - Cuando te ibas, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- No te entiendo

\- Tu mirada – y finalmente Edgar lo mira – Estabas molesto, claro, como todos. Pero había algo más.

\- No sé de qué hablas – contestó finalmente y hubo nuevamente silencio.

Edgar pensaba en lo dicho por su hermano. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Claro que estaba molesto, porque tenían que pasar problemas cuando el mal se había ido. Pero no, eso no le molestaba. No era el tema de la piedra lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Era Terra. Ella era el porqué de su malestar. Estaba realmente molesto ¿Acaso no era suficiente todo lo que la pequeña mujer había sufrido? _"¿Qué estas esperando de ella vida? ¿No te basta todo lo que sufrió, lloró y grito?"_ Sintió su puño apretarse de rabia.

Sabin lo vio. Si, le había mentido. Sea lo que sea que tuviera su hermano aún estaba presente. Solo esperaría hasta que su hermano se lo confesara.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamo Setzer - ¡Moblitz a la vista!

Todos los presentes corrieron al lado de Setzer. Efectivamente. Ahí estaba el lugar de Terra. Se bajaron rápidamente para llegar al pueblo. Todos estaban asombrados de la belleza de las flores en ese pequeño pueblo. Un pequeño niño los vio y aviso a todos los demás.

\- ¡Visitas! – gritaba el niño.

Los chicos se quedaron al medio del pueblito mientras veían como se acercaban los adultos del pueblo.

\- Bienvenidos – dijeron Duane y Katarin simultáneamente. Y los chicos respondieron el saludo.

\- Venimos a ver cómo sigue Terra – dijo Locke. La pareja se miró y todos los chicos vieron sus rostros tristes - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esas caras?

\- Terra no está – finalizo Duane y todos estaban asombrados.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Vengan mejor – sugirió la mujer – Hay muchas cosas que deben saber.

Todos los siguieron camino a la casa de los jóvenes padres. Se acomodaron donde pudieron.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Sabin.

\- Les contaré del principio – dijo Duane y todos asintieron – como imagino que saben, Terra se desmayó después de leer la carta que les mandé. Estuvo durante semanas inconsciente. Sin embargo… – y fijo su vista en la ventana mirando el exterior –… hubo días que hablaba entre sueños. Pensaba que estaba consciente y la llamaba. Pero entonces me di cuenta que ella no estaba acá. Era como su estuviese con pesadillas.

\- ¿Dijo algo especial? – Preguntó Celes.

\- Muchas – confeso Katarin – Decía cosas que nos hacen pensar que vivía sus momentos de Ex guerrero magitek, se escuchaba como miedo, hablaba como una niña, suponemos que vivía recuerdos de su infancia.

\- Pero hace 4 días finalmente despertó – concluyó su esposo – y creo que fue el último sueño que tuvo lo que la motivo a huir.

\- ¿Dijo algo en especial ese día? Alguna pista

\- Hablaba como con ella misma. No pude entender a qué se refería. Pero dijo que tenía que huir antes de que la encontrara – Todos se empezaban a mirar entre ellos – que debía irse antes de que llegara y lo destruyera todo. Y cuando se iba se detuvo y me miró diciendo….

Duane miró a su esposa.

\- ... es tiempo de que la pequeña mariposa abra sus alas antes de morir en las llamas. – finalizó - Luego de eso no se detuvo más y huyo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Se preguntaban tantas cosas de la peli verde. Pero lo más importante era ¿Dónde estaba?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra corría por las praderas. Cansada. Apenas pudo pasar el Bosque Fantasma y aun no sabía a donde ir. Solo que se tenía que alejar lo más posible de sus hijos. Entre el viaje había pensado que podría pasar unos días en Doma con su amigo Cyan.

Llego a las cercanías del castillo de Doma. Sus pies no daban más. Para su suerte uno de los guardias la pudo reconocer y ella sonrió aliviada.

\- ¡Señorita Terra! – Exclamó al verla tan cansada - ¡Por favor entre! – y le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que avisara en el castillo. – Le pediré a una sirvienta que la atienda.

La joven solo asintió. No le gustaba causar molestias, pero apenas se sentó sintió el peso de estar viajando sin parar por cuatro días. Una señora joven entró y Terra apenas pudo sentirla. Le trajo comida mientras otras entraban y preparaban cosas. Una amablemente le ofreció si quería un baño a lo que ella extrañamente se levantó rápidamente asintiendo.

Cyan después de la restauración había quedado al mando del pueblo de Doma y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo por lo que fue nombrado el Rey general de Doma. Estaba en su despacho con un arquitecto viendo planes de la ciudad cuando un guardia entro.

\- Mi Rey – dijo el soldado llamando la atención de Cyan – La señorita Terra ha llegado.

\- ¿Esta acá? – preguntó con asombro. Nadie le había dicho que vendría.

\- Si mi señor – contestó – en estos momentos está siendo atendida por las sirvientas.

\- Quiero que le preparen una habitación y que preparen la cena apenas este lista y se me avise

\- Si mi señor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – encaró el menor de los hermanos.

\- Que voy a buscarla

\- Es lo que todos queremos - respondió Locke al Rey.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – exclamó. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y eso estaba asombrando a sus amigos y a él mismo – Dividámonos

\- ¿Estás seguro hermano?

\- Si – respondió ya más calmado – Setzer lleva a Locke y Celes a Tzen, quizás cruzó el océano – Luego miro a su amigo oscuro – Shadow ve con Relm a reunirte con Strago, lo más probable es que siga ahí. Sabin irás conmigo, tomaremos unos chocobos e iremos camino a Doma.

Y dicho esto todos asintieron. Nadie se opuso a las palabras del Rey.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra estaba en su baño con el agua tibia y espumas. Todo su cuerpo se había relajado, al punto que estaba durmiéndose.

_Estaba en una habitación metálica como todas igual a las demás. Estaba mirando al frente y ahí podía ver de nuevo a ese hombre de cabellos rubios y delantal blanco borroso. _

_\- Bien chicos – contestó suavemente – es tiempo libre. Tienen 2 horas para practicar libremente. _

_Dicho esto Terra miró a su derecha, el lugar estaba vacío. _

_\- Es una lástima que la palomita no pudiese venir – dijo irónicamente una voz a su izquierda. Terra reconoció la voz – Pero afortunadamente a mí me gustan más las mariposas. _

_Terra vio como la silueta de un niño de cabellos castaños con unos enormes ojos azules daba vueltas a su alrededor. No podía ver más detalles por más que se esforzase. _

_\- Déjame tranquila – susurró la pequeña. _

_\- Pero mariposa – dijo el niño divertido – Sabes que estamos unidos de por vida ¿verdad? – Terra sintió como sus cabellos eran tocados por aquellos ojos zafiro – Tú me perteneces Terra_

_\- ¡Yo solo le sirvo al doctor! – grito orgullosa la niña._

_\- Te enseñaré a quien le perteneces – Y enseguida el niño tomo la muñeca de la peliverde y unas llamas azules rodearon el pequeño brazo. Terra sentía como todo el dolor se concentraba en su brazo. La niña lloraba y Terra también. Le suplicaba que parase sin embargo el niño solo sonreía – te dije que eres mía Terra. Esta marca la tendrás siempre que yo esté vivo._

\- ¡No! – Gritó Terra desesperada.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la bañera y como reflejo se miró el brazo izquierdo y pudo ver la marca que siempre tuvo. ¿Era realidad o solo una mala pasada de su mente? Salió y se colocó una toalla. Pero de repente empezó a arderle. Y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Terra! – escuchó.

Escucho a alguien que la llamaba. Giró su rostro y vio unos hermosos ojos zafiro. Entonces su recuerdo vino a su mente y tuvo miedo. No podían ser aquellos ojos.

\- ¡Terra respóndeme! – exigió la voz.

No, esa no era la voz de sus recuerdos. Era más cálida, pero sentía el miedo en su voz. Vio nuevamente a los ojos y vio unos mechones rubios en su rostro. Era Edgar. Le sonrió, intento hablar y luego todo se oscureció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar y Sabin estaban llegando a los terrenos de Doma. Gracias a los chocobos adelantaron muchísimo. Además con las armas del rey y los puños del príncipe no había nada que los detuviera.

\- ¡Rey Edgar! – Exclamó el guardia asombrado - ¡Príncipe Sabin! Por favor pasen, no esperábamos otra visita.

\- ¿Otra? – ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo desmontando de las criaturas emplumadas.

\- Si mis señores – asintió el soldado – La señorita Terra ha llegado hace ya varias horas….

Edgar apenas escuchó el nombre de la mujer corrió sin escuchar el resto de la información del soldado. Corría por los pasillos. ¿Por qué nadie le decía dónde estaba? Maldecía incontroladamente entre dientes.

\- ¿Edgar? – escucho una voz en uno de los pasillos. Edgar volteo.

\- ¡Cyan! – exclamó feliz corriendo a su lado y lo abrazó

\- ¡Hey amigo! ¡Yo también te extrañaba pero recuerda que soy más viejo! – respondió entre risas – ¡Mis huesos están más viejos eh!

\- Disculpa disculpa – se perdonó el rey - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está qué o quién? – pregunto confundido Cyan.

\- ¡Terra! ¡quien más!

\- Está en una de las habitaciones que pedí preparar para ella. Ya debería estar lista para cenar ¡Hola Sabin! – Cyan vio el rostro preocupado del rey - ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Edgar no alcanzó a responder por que los gritos de Terra resonaron por todo el palacio. Edgar reaccionó inmediatamente siguiendo la voz seguida atrás por Cyan y Sabin.

Esos gritos estaban destrozando a Edgar. Odiaba ver sufrir a Terra. El solo pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar lo carcomía por dentro. Nadie merecía sufrir lo que ella pasó. Su pasado, su dolor. Muy en el fondo no sabía por qué pero sentía culpa por ello.

Encontró la habitación, una criada miraba horrorizada la puerta cerrada. Edgar ni dudo en empujarla y llegar al baño. Y ahí la vio. Hace dos años que no la veía y podría jurar que estaba más hermosa de lo normal. La vio de pies a cabeza rápidamente. Sus cabellos verde turquesa húmedos más largos que antes, unos labios rosados, con apenas una diminuta toalla que recalcaba sus curvas, curvas que no había visto antes y unas piernas torneadas y blancas como la nieve.

\- ¡Terra! – Logró decir apenas intentando despejar su mente.

Ella lo miró confundida. Y sus ojos se toparon. Zafiros con esmeraldas. Edgar no recordaba que sus ojos fueran tan brillosos. Pero ese pensamiento poco le duro cuando vio que el rostro de la peli verde cambiaba a uno de miedo. Estaba realmente asustada y era como si no supiese que era él pues retrocedía inconscientemente.

\- ¡Terra respóndeme! – volvió a repetir el Rey. Intentando acercarse a ella.

Miro como nuevamente Terra cambiaba su expresión nuevamente. Si, sus ojos volvían a ser esas brillantes y vivas esmeraldas. Le sonrió.

\- Edgar…. – susurró Terra. Edgar sonrió de vuelta, nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad que lo llamara por su nombre. Y enseguida ella cerró sus ojos.

Edgar reaccionó al ver como perdía la mirada de los ojos de la peli verde y sus piernas se doblaban. Alcanzó a llegar a ella antes de que cayera. Una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, se sentó en el suelo y la acomodo en éstos delicadamente logrando que se apoyara en su pecho. Por instinto despejo unos mechones de pelo de la chica y depositó sus labios en la frente de la pequeña inconsciente.

En el umbral de la puerta estaban un príncipe y rey mirando asombrados y curiosos aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

**FIN CAPITULO II**


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO III**

En la sala real de Doma estaban la mayoría de los ex Replicantes. Setzer y la pareja de enamorados acababan de llegar en la madrugada del día siguiente después de recibir una paloma urgente de Cyan. A ellos se habían unido Umaro, Mog y Gogo que venían de Narshe por encargo de Shadow.

\- ¿Estamos todos, kupo?

\- No – contestó Sabin – Shadow, Relm y Strago siguen en la montaña Creciente buscando más piedras y pistas sobre su origen.

\- ¿Y Edgar? – pregunto el ladrón.

\- Esta con Terra – y Sabin suspiró – No se puede separar de ella mientras Terra esté despierta.

\- ¿Enserio? – cuestionó nuevamente Locke - ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Si – afirmó Cyan – Cuando encontramos a la señorita Terra estaba gritaba hasta que Edgar la calmó. Luego la dejo en su cama para que las sirvientas la vistieran pero apenas cerró la puesta tras de él Terra se desesperó y se empezó a defender

\- Era como si no reconociera a nadie más que Edgar – finalizó su hermano gemelo – Edgar volvió a entrar y Terra no hizo más que correr a sus brazos diciendo que no dejara que la lastimaran, que la tocaran ni torturaran.

Debe estar aun viviendo sus pesadillas del pasado – propuso Setzer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar estaba en la cama a un costado de Terra. Ella estaba acostada entre las mantas y sabanas mientras que Edgar solo estaba sentado encima. La mano de ella se entrelazaba con la él. No dejaba de pensar qué demonios le había ocurrido a su peliverde para estar en ese estado. Era cierto que lo reconociera a él, pero ¿Por qué no a los demás? ¿Por qué incluso desconoció a su propio hermano gemelo Sabin?

Miró a la durmiente mujer descansar. Se había dormido profundamente. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Acarició levemente sus mejillas. No quería irse, pero debía ir con el resto a discutir cuales serían los siguientes planes. Fue en eso cuando la sonrisa se esfumó y sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto serio. ¿Desde cuándo Terra le era tan importante? No era que no le importara, pero ahora que examinaba la situación todo su comportamiento había sido demasiado "extraño" desde que supo que la peli verde estaba inconsciente.

"Qué Raro… debe ser... culpa" Se dijo a sí mismo. No pudo pensar más pues suavemente una sirvienta entro a la habitación. Edgar asintió sabiendo que era aquella que cuidaría si Terra despertara para avisarle. Lentamente soltó la mano de ella sintiendo una opresión en su ser.

Llegó a la puerta y se giró para mirar por última vez a la mujer de hermosos cabellos turquesa. Y siguió su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- No lo sé – habló suavemente el Rey de esas tierras – No debemos llamar tanto la atención

\- ¡Podemos ir yo y mi gente, kupo!

Nadie pudo responderle porque en ese momento entraba el Rey faltante.

\- ¡Edgar! – exclamaron todos.

\- Hey – dijo levantando la mano como saludo – He regresado. ¿De qué me he perdido?

\- Estamos viendo el tema de las piedras mágicas – respondió Celes – Estábamos pensando en enviar soldados de Doma y Fígaro pero Cyan cree que llamaremos mucho la atención.

\- Y Mog dice que puede ir él y su gente - continuó Locke

\- Ya veo – dijo Edgar. Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo respondió – Creo que tiene razón Cyan. Si van soldados de Fígaro o de acá llamaremos la atención y alertaremos a la gente.

Todos asintieron. Luego se miraron lentamente unos con otros, sabiendo cual era el siguiente tema. Edgar los vio y dio un suspiro derrotado.

\- En cuanto Terra… - empezó – Aun sigo pensando que es lo que tiene. No es posible que no haya reconocido ni a Cyan ni Sabin

\- Puede que esté bloqueando algunos de sus sentidos – comentó Celes – y tu Edgar – dijo mirándolo – Tu debes tener algo que hace que ella no esté totalmente en ese recuerdo. Eres por así decirlo su cable a tierra.

\- Ahora el problema es ver como la recuperamos – dijo Cyan – por lo que me dijeron ella estaba huyendo. Debemos saber de quién y detenerlo mientras podamos.

\- Antes de que llegue a ella – Locke miró seriamente la mesa al frente de el – Para que haya causado esa reacción en ella no debe ser alguien nada amable.

\- ¿Sera cuestión de tiempo entonces? – habló Setzer - ¿Debemos esperar a que este bien?

\- No – respondió rápidamente Edgar – No podemos descuidar las piedras mágicas. Cyan – y los Reyes se miraron entre ellos – Tu quedarás a cargo de ese tema. Setzer

\- Dime

\- Necesito que nos lleves a Terra y a mí a Fígaro – a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_\- ¿Sigue doliendo? – Escuchó una voz y levantó el rostro. Ahí estaba el adulto de cabellos rubios. – ¿Ves? Debes saber medir tus poderes Terra. Serás una gran ayuda para el Emperador Gestahl. Anda ve a tomarte un breve descanso_

_\- ¡No! – escuchó salir de su boca. El hombre debió sonreír porque apenas se le veía su dentadura. - ¡Quiero seguir entrenando! _

_\- Cada día te pareces más a mi hijo Terra – Ella sintió la rabia arder dentro de ella con esas palabras._

_\- ¡Jamás! ¡Yo jamás seré como el! _

_El hombre se inclinó y le dio un abrazo mientras le susurraba suaves palabras._

_\- Nadie nunca será igual a ti Terra – y apretó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña – Porque tú naciste con un don y tu corazón no está corrompido. Y por eso… serás la gloria o la destrucción de este imperio…_

Terra abrió los ojos drásticamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haberse quedado descansando con Edgar. Él la había calmado cuando intentaban torturarla. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su costado. Aún estaba medio tibio, casi frió.

\- ¿Se…señorita Terra?

Terra desvió sus ojos a la sirvienta que estaba al frente de su cama.

\- ¿Dónde está Edgar? – fue lo que preguntó rápidamente. La sirvienta estaba algo más alegre que por lo menos no estuviera gritando como las otras veces.

\- El rey Edgar se acaba de ir hace unos diez minutos señorita – respondió – debe estar en la sala de reuniones con los demás.

Ella no respondió. ¿Los demás? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían todos en Doma? ¿Qué hacía Edgar en Doma? Se sentó al borde de la cama buscando sus zapatos. Gracias a Dios tenia puesta su ropa y no la de dormir. La sirvienta iba a hablar pero Terra no le dio tiempo ya que salió corriendo a buscar la sala de reuniones. Si aún no estaba equivocada aun la recordaba.

Corrió entre los pasillos hasta que encontró una gran puerta caoba adornada con detalles plateados. Empujó suavemente la puerta y diviso a algunos de sus compañeros

\- No – escucho la voz de Edgar y el corazón le latía rápidamente – No podemos descuidar las piedras mágicas. Cyan, Tu quedarás a cargo de ese tema. Setzer

\- Dime – respondió el peli plata.

\- Necesito que nos lleves a Terra y a mí a Fígaro – Todos estaban asombrados incluso Terra que escuchaba a duras penas la conversación – Debo resolver asuntos que incumben a mi pueblo.

\- ¿Pero estás seguro? – Dijo Locke – El estado de Terra no es el mejor.

En ese instante supo que era el mejor tiempo para hacer notar su presencia. Tomo nuevamente el ritmo hacia el interior de la sala.

\- ¿Mi estado? – preguntó extrañada. Todos voltearon al escuchar su voz.

\- ¡TERRA! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos algunos levantándose de sus puestos.

\- Díganme – repitió la peli verde - ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Sabin a lo que ella niega con la cabeza.

Entraste en un estado de trance cuando te arreglabas – dijo Cyan mirándola seriamente y continuó – No reconocías a nadie a tu alrededor, hasta que veías a Edgar y le decías que no permitiera que te lastimaran.

El corazón empezaba a palpitarle fuertemente. Tanto así que con cada palabra de Cyan una puñalada estaba presente.

\- No…. – dijo rápidamente. Y miró asustada. Buscándolo. A él, el causante de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos. - No dejen que me encuentre…

Edgar camino rápidamente hacia ella. Y la abrazó sin miedo en frente de todos. Acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- No dejaremos que te encuentre Terra – y ella se sintió mejor. Edgar se separó de ella y miro al resto – Ninguno de nosotros dejaremos que nadie más te haga daño. Para eso estamos acá

Terra miro a todos los presentes, todos le sonreían con muchos sentimientos. Si, ya no le tenía miedo. Mientras los tuviera a ellos cerca. Mientras Edgar no la abandonara. Inconscientemente había tomado la mano del Rey.

\- Ahora Terra – dijo Locke y su sonrisa desaparecía – Necesitamos que nos expliques.

Edgar caminaba jalando a Terra hacia la mesa. Sin darle tiempo la sentó en la silla que había ocupado él. Y todos la miraban curiosos.

\- Esto… yo… - dijo nerviosa. – La verdad no sé por dónde empezar – confesó y coloco su mano en su cien – Todo es muy confuso…

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? – Sabin colocó la carta al frente de ella. Sabin podía observar como las pupilas de la chica cambiaban nuevamente a miedo y miró a su hermano – Edgar

\- Terra – le dijo suavemente el rey en su oído, detrás de ella – No te preocupes. Estoy acá. No te pasará nada.

Terra tardó en reaccionar a la voz de Edgar. Sabin volvió a ver los ojos característicos de la peliverde y le asintió a su hermano.

\- Si… bueno eso – dijo mirando nerviosamente la hoja – La verdad es que… no sé de quién se trata.

\- ¿¡Como?! – confesaron todos sorprendidos.

\- Si eso…. No sé de quién se trata ni a donde esta o que vinculo tiene conmigo – contestó – Pero sin embargo… Es como si mi cuerpo reaccionara ante él. Como si lo conociese. Pero yo no tengo recuerdos de él.

\- Curioso – habló Celes – Terra ¿Este papel te llama la atención?

Terra tomó suavemente el papel y enseguida negó con la cabeza.

\- Y el sello verde – Terra lo miró y asintió - ¿Dónde lo has visto?

\- No lo recuerdo – confesó – Pero algo me dice que lo conozco bastante bien

\- Yo también – Dijo y Terra la miro sorprendida – Tanto el papel como el sello me son familiares pero tampoco logro recordar donde.

\- Terra – hablo Locke llamando su atención – ¿qué hay de lo que le dijiste a Duane cuando te ibas, que escapabas de alguien para protegerlos?

\- Oh eso – contestó – La verdad es que… Desde que leí la carta he tenido imágenes en mi cabeza. No sé si serán verdad o producto de mi mente. Pero cuando leí _mariposa_ todo mi cuerpo reacciona mal.

\- ¿Qué ves en tu mente? – Le pregunto Edgar mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, mitad insegura, mitad nerviosa.

\- Es complicado – confesó tras un suspiro – En algunas veo a un hombre alto de cabellos rubio y delantal blanco. En otras en cambio veo a…. – Se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos empezaban a lagrimearles – un niño que me tortura. Él es que me llama mariposa.

\- Mariposa…. – Susurró Celes - ¿Por qué siento que lo he escuchado?

\- ¿Creen que esto está relacionado con Kefka o con el Emperador Gestahl? ¿Deberíamos mandar una Paloma urgente a Shadow informando?

\- Emperador…- dijo Terra y sus ojos se nublaban.

\- ¿Terra? ¡Terra!

_Estaba todo oscuro. Todo negro. Intentó mover sus manos pero le fue imposible. Estaban inmovilizadas. ¿Dónde estaba? _

_\- ¡Vamos más rápido! – grito una voz a lo lejos. – ¡Debemos Regresar!_

_\- ¡Vamos Terra! – escuchó la voz ya reconocida del caballero de delantal blanco._

_Alguien le había tomado una mano encima. Pero ella seguía sin ver nada, supuso que era por alguna venda en sus ojos. Sentía sus pies cansados y el aire le estaba faltando. _

_\- ¡Vamos! ¡O no regresaremos a Vector vivos! _

_\- ¡Nos descubrirán! _

_\- ¡No mientras corran todos ustedes! ¡Vamos y hagan su trabajo vayan adelante! ¿o dejaran que esta niña acabe con todo incluso con ustedes?_

_\- ¡Ella podría matarlos! _

_\- Ella nos matará a todos si usa su poder ahora – contestó el doctor - ¡Solo corran adelante y ya! ¡Debemos seguir pronto!_

Terra ya no escucho más voces por lo que intuyó que esas imágenes estaban terminando. Sus pasos estaban cada vez más lejanos.

\- ¿Terra estas? – Ella dirigió su rostro hacia la voz de Sabin y le asintió - ¿qué pasó?

\- Vector – exclamó levantándose de la silla – regresaba a Vector

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Celes – ¡Ese papel! Lo usaba en Vector.

\- Vayamos allí

\- No – respondió secamente Terra - Seguramente él estará allí o cerca

\- No te preocupes Terra – contestó Celes – Iré yo

\- Yo te acompaño – Locke se colocó a su lado – Iremos los dos

Ambos asintieron y esperaron las respuestas del resto.

\- Disculpen... – interrumpió tímidamente Terra – ¿Qué era eso de piedras mágicas? Se supone que no hay magia en este mundo... ¿O sí?

Sabin dejo al frente de la peliverde la pequeña piedra con brillos rubíes. Terra la miro de manera extraña. ¿Acaso esa era la famosa piedra que todos hablaban? La tomó curiosamente con sus dedos pulgar e índice como tenazas y la coloco cerca de ella examinándola.

\- ¿Que se supone que hace esto? – preguntó curiosa. Pero apenas unos segundos después de tomar aquella piedra se empezaba a volver más roja para asombro de todos - ¿se supone que eso es normal?

\- No – respondió Celes y miro a su compañera de magia en el pasado.

\- Parece un verdadero rubí – dijo Setzer – ¿puedo examinarla? – y Terra se la pasó en la palma de su mano. Enseguida al contacto la mano contraria del peliverde plata empezó a arder en llamas mucho más grandes que las de Celes y como reflejo la soltó cayendo ésta al suelo – ¡Por todas las jugadas del póker!, ¡Eso no pasaba antes!

Terra sin preguntarle a nadie tomo nuevamente la piedra del suelo. Pero esta no hacía nada. Miró a todos y levanto las manos en señal de duda.

\- Es Terra – dijo de la nada Locke. Todos lo miraban confundido. – Terra debió cambiar el poder mágico de la piedra. Estoy seguro que si uno de nosotros la toma sucederá lo mismo que con Setzer.

\- ¿Pero porque conmigo no pasa nada? – expreso Terra confundida. Extendió su mano libre. Nada.

\- Pero Terra – la interrumpió Edgar – cambiaste la forma y la composición de esa piedra.

\- Hermano – hablo Sabin – creo que no debemos perder más tiempo – todos asintieron – Mog ve a buscar a tu gente, ve con Umaro y Gogo, Setzer los llevará, luego que deje a Terra y a Cyan con los demás la montaña creciente. Celes, Locke y yo iremos a investigar Vector y tu hermano iras al castillo de Fígaro.

Edgar miró a su alrededor y vio los ojos de Terra. Como pudo desvío la mirada. Tenía un asunto urgente que atender y además necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

\- Si – contestó finalmente el rey – vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer, y no podemos perder tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Strago estaba buscando incansablemente piedras con las características similares a la que Shadow le mostró. Y había tenido éxito, ya había encontrado muchas, cientos de piedras y muchas compartían características en común. Ya estaba cansado a pesar de que Relm estuviera ayudándolo como pudiese mientras Shadow y Gau inspeccionaban los lugares para evitar peligros.

\- Relm – le habló a su nieta – es suficiente por ahora. Vamos a descansar mientras las clasifico.

La pequeña sonrió alegremente. No es que no le gustara ayudar a su abuelo, sino que ese trabajo era más tedioso que de costumbre, no quería tampoco defraudar a su abuelo. Quería demostrarle que ya estaba empezando a madurar a sus 12 años de edad.

Ambos caminaron por los terrenos de la montaña. Habían logrado organizar algo parecido a un campamento en donde tenían las piedras ordenadas en pequeños cerros.

\- Bueno – dijo Strago sentándose y mirando con sus gafas una de las piedras que están en los canastos recolectores – veamos que tenemos aquí

Relm estaba organizando las piedras cuando unas sombras provenientes de la salida le tapaban los pocos brillos del sol. Observó detenidamente y vio a dos siluetas caminando hacia ellos. Una la conocía perfectamente bien. Era Shadow. Pero la otra era una silueta más delicada, más pequeña y caminaba con gracia.

\- Hola – dijo tímidamente una voz femenina.

\- ¿Terra? – preguntó la pequeña y la peliverde le respondió con una sonrisa. Relm sólo atinó a dejar su trabajo para correr a los brazos de la semi Esper – ¡oh Terra estábamos preocupados por ti! ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es una larga historia pequeña – respondió dulcemente Terra – pero ahora los vengo a ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudar? – dijo Strago caminando hacia las dos mujeres.

Terra asintió y una vez alejada de Relm sacó la piedra rubí. Strago miraba esa piedra. Le era familiar. Pero Terra no lo dejo pensar más y abrió su puño y unas llamas de un tamaño moderado para ella aparecieron en su palma.

\- Esta es la piedra que encontró Shadow – dijo semi divertida ante los rostros de sus amigos – inexplicablemente las puedo cambiar de forma y en el viaje pude dominar la magia que está dentro de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabin movía todo mueble posible en cada una de las casas de Vector. Locke buscaba en ellos algún escondite secreto o algo pero sin éxito. Y Celes paseaba de un lugar a otro, esperando que en algún momento algún recuerdo se le hiciera presente como a Terra. Pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible no encontrar nada? – dijo desanimado Locke – ni una sola pista. Esto es frustrante

\- Ánimo – contesto Sabin con una sonrisa – No te desesperes. Tarde o temprano encontraremos algo

Celes caminaba en dirección hacia ellos para unírseles pero cuando caminaba un extraño sonido se escuchó en el piso que acababa de pisar.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo el chico musculoso – ¿Fuiste tú Celes? – la chica solo apunto hacia sus pies y ambos chicos levantaron una alfombra vieja.

Debajo de esta había una puerta de madera antigua. La levantaron y por el otro lado todo era de metal. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. El primero en bajar fue Sabin, seguido por Celes y terminando en Locke. Gracias a los tres Celes antes de bajar había sacado una antorcha y la prendió para iluminar el lugar.

Eran paredes frías metálicas, todo el lugar era tétrico. Sin duda les recordaba el pasado del imperio de Gestahl. A medida que avanzaban el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que escuchaban. Celes observaba detenidamente y por primera vez ese lugar se le hacía familiar.

**FIN CAPITULO III**


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO IV**

Edgar estaba entrando al castillo. Todos lo saludaban con respeto. Pero para él, no quería estar en ese lugar por ahora. Iba camino a su despacho para terminar cuanto antes y reunirse con sus amigos.

-Rey Edgar – El rey se da vuelta y saluda a su canciller – Nos alegra que este acá en este momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Edgar. Sabía que los gestos y el tono de voz de su canciller no eran los mejores.

\- Mi rey – y suspiro para tomar aire – Tenemos problemas.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? – exclamo frunciendo sus cejas – Dime que sucede

\- Hay rumores que dicen que Sur de Fígaro está siendo invadido por espías de un reino no identificado señor

\- Pues tú lo has dicho, rumores – dijo inexpresivo - ¿Algo más?

\- Si… - El canciller supo que hablar de ese tema no era bueno pero lo de la rebelión tampoco – El consejo ha hablado.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez? - dijo molesto – siempre critican mis actos.

\- Quieren… mi señor – y el canciller lo miró a los ojos por primera vez – Quien un matrimonio de la realeza para la prosperidad de Fígaro.

\- ¡Pero si Sabin ni novia tiene! – exclamo molesto. - ¿Qué les pasa a ese montón de ancianos?

\- No mi señor – respondió el canciller – No quieren el matrimonio del príncipe Sabin… quieren el matrimonio del Rey de Fígaro.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Edgar abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Me quieren casar? ¿A mí?

\- Si mi señor, dicen que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para su soltería. A sus 29 años ya debiese estar casado y con herederos – hizo una pausa – Y las posibles opciones se están viendo mi señor.

\- ¡Sabía que debía de deshacer ese consejo! – exclamó derrotado con una mano en su cara – Que me trague la arena, ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Vaya Terra – exclamó Strago – Es impresionante cómo reaccionan las piedras a tu presencia.

Tanto Shadow como Gau miraban como otra piedra más era convertida en una piedra preciosa. En este caso Terra tenía un fragmento de ámbar puro en su mano. Este brillaba dando tonalidades anaranjadas.

\- La verdad – confesó Terra – es que no sé qué pasa que reaccionan de esta manera. Y todavía no creo que exista la magia en este mundo – Terra le paso la piedra a Strago. Él podía tomarla sin sufrir daños.

\- La teoría que dicen que solo la gente con magia anterior puede controlarla es cierta – exclamo el anciano con la piedra en su mano y creando pequeños rayos controlables en la otra – Aun tengo sangre antigua de mis antepasados para poder usarla.

Relm por su parte miraba las hermosas piedras creadas por Terra. Quería tomarlas pero su abuelo le advirtió que podían ser peligrosas. Extendió su mano hacia una de ellas. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

\- Te dijeron que no Relm – exclamo una voz detrás de ella. Relm se dio cuenta y vio a su compañero Shadow.

\- ¡Dios me asustaste! – expresó y luego volvió su mirada a las piedras – solo quiero verlas más de cerca

\- Tu abuelo te dijo que no podías. Ni yo las he podido tomar.

\- ¡Pero yo también soy descendiente de los antiguos! ¡Mi mama era de Thamasa! – exclamo molesta y tomo una piedra verdosa.

Apenas la tomó unas ráfagas de aire rodearon suavemente a la pequeña sin lastimarla. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Y Relm se sentía extraña. Era como si el aire la defendiera. Estaba asustada sin embargo al ver que el viento no hacía nada se calmó. Y así mismo también se tranquilizó el aire a su alrededor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar daba vueltas en su habitación, en círculos, cambiando de sentido constantemente. Estaba perdido, si el consejo había tomado una decisión así sabía que no podía deshacerla. ¿Cómo se libraría de un matrimonio arreglado?

Se sentó derrotado en su escritorio. Había papeles con los informes de su canciller en su ausencia. Movía los dedos con nerviosismo en la mesa provocando sonidos. Nada. Ni una sola idea de su brillante cerebro. Estaba frustrado ¿Por qué podía crear inventos de la nada pero pensar en una solución para su problema le era imposible?

No aguanto más y apoyo su frente en la fría y fina madera de su escritorio.

\- Vamos Edgar piensa – Se decía mientras se golpeaba despacio la frente con la mesa - ¿Unirme a una mujer para toda la vida? ¿Alguien que no conozco? ¡Ni loco! ¡SABIN! ¡PORQUE nunca estás cuando te necesito!

\- ¿Señor? – Edgar reconoció el tono de voz. Era su matrona - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro – dijo sin despegar su cabeza.

\- ¿Está preocupado por la decisión del consejo?

\- ¿Preocupado? – dijo secamente – Matrona ¡estoy desesperado! No quiero casarme – Y sintió la suave risa de ella - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me recuerda a su padre majestad – Edgar levantó el rostro mirándola – Su padre tampoco quería casarse pero era una decisión real y debía cumplirla.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy mi padre! ¡Yo quiero decidir con quién me caso! ¡Si es que pienso en matrimonio! ¿Atarme a una sola mujer? ¿Quién es tan loco como para eso?

\- Su libertinaje señor – dijo ella – su libertinaje no lo deja ver la verdadera verdad de un matrimonio.

\- Mi libertinaje como dices, es mi vida matrona, es lo que me ha mantenido vivo – Dijo Edgar y se paró del escritorio - ¡Mira nada más! ¡He tenido desde joven la responsabilidad de un reino entero y ahora muchos más dependen de mis decisiones! ¿Y me quieren quitar lo único que me mantiene vivo? ¡Soy el REY! – gritó tirando los papeles que volaban por la habitación - Me quieren quitar mi libertad matrona

\- Lo hacen por su bien señor – confesó - ¿Nunca ha pensado en mantener una familia mi señor? – Edgar la miró fijamente. Ella realmente estaba siendo sincera - ¿Nunca se ha visto con niños? ¿Con una mujer fiel a usted? ¿Qué lo cuide? ¿Qué lo ame?

Edgar en respuesta miró el suelo desordenado. La mujer tenía razón. Él nunca se planteó ni se imaginó tales cosas.

\- No matrona – respondió secamente Edgar – Para que, ¿Para ser igual a mi padre? ¿Para dejar a mis hijos solos?

\- Mi señor…

\- … para criarlos desde lejos? No – dijo sin mirar el suelo – Nunca necesité amor. Nuestra madre murió al darnos luz y en ese momento el amor dejó de ser una necesidad para mí.

La matrona bajo su rostro apenada, nunca pensó que el rey pudiese ser tan frio por la falta de amor. Que equivocado estaba. Entendió que su rey aun no conocía a la persona indicada para su vida. ¿Pero tendría tiempo su rey para encontrarla? Miró el suelo como buscando la respuesta.

\- Señor – dijo agachándose recogiendo un papel – Creo que usted necesita tiempo

\- ¿Tiempo? – dijo triste – Tiempo es lo que menos tengo

\- Tome su majestad – Dijo ella extendiéndole el papel – Si hay algo que recuerdo de su padre es cuando decía "Cuando algo no querido es inevitable, no busques solución, sino postergación"

Edgar miró extrañado a la mujer con sus palabras. Enseguida miró el papel y lo leyó. Una ligera idea cruzó en su cabeza. Si, ella tenía razón. El matrimonio pronto seria parte de su vida.

\- Matrona – y la miró sonriendo – Llama al canciller.

\- Claro mi señor – se inclinó ante él - ¿Llamo también al consejo?

\- No hables más – dijo con algo de felicidad – Tú tuviste la idea, sorpréndeme.

Y sin más la mujer se fue de la habitación dejando a un rey leyendo otra vez aquel papel en sus manos. Si, esa podría ser su solución temporal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Terra definitivamente no puede venir acá – comentó Locke observando la habitación.

\- No – afirmó Celes – Sin dudar alguna acá es donde la torturaron y está recordando en estos momentos.

Los tres guerreros estaban en una grande sala metálica. A su alrededor se podían ver equipos para torturar a la gente.

\- Celes – dijo Sabin – A ti nunca… bueno…

\- ¿Qué si me torturaron? – Sabin asintió y ella negó – No, Si bien no sé por qué no puedo recordar con exactitud mi pasado, pero no recuerdo haber sido torturada de esta manera.

\- Puede que por edad no lo hayan hecho – dijo Locke.

\- O también por obediencia – respondió la ex general – Llegue a ser lo que fui por disciplina en su mayor parte.

Sabin y Locke no dijeron nada más. Siguieron en silencio observando y explorando el lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Bueno señores concejales – Exclamó Edgar – Los he llamado para decirles información importante.

Edgar estaba en la sala real del consejo. Se notaba más decidido que nunca. Frente a él estaban 20 hombres sentados esperando el motivo por el cual el Rey Edgar los había llamado.

\- Se me ha informado de sus decisiones en mi ausencia – prosiguió – Y sobre mi matrimonio.

\- Así es rey – comentó uno de los miembros – Por el bien de Fígaro hemos decidido esta decisión.

\- Y la respetaré – aclaró ante el asombro de todos – No la comparto para nada pero sé que luchar contra eso es perder energías. Ahora estoy pidiendo plazos para efectuar mi matrimonio.

\- ¿Plazo mi rey?

\- Exacto – y se aclaró la garganta – El canciller me ha resumido que tenemos rumores que afirmar una supuesta traición o rebelión de gente en el Sur de Fígaro.

\- Pero señor – exclamó uno – Son solo rumores

\- Rumores que no pueden ser ignorados – le interrumpió – ahora en mi ausencia y pude comprobar que nuestro planeta tiene otro mal aun mayor – dio un suspiro – La magia existe.

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamaron

\- ¡Pero si usted con los Replicantes destruyeron a Kefka y la magia desapareció de este mundo!

\- Pues eso ya no es del todo verdad actualmente. El resto de mis compañeros están en el origen de donde está ocurriendo esto y necesito ausentarme para evaluar la situación como representante de las tierras de Fígaro.

\- ¿Pero su matrimonio?

\- Se postergara – concluyo fríamente – No me casare ni pensaré en arreglos matrimoniales cuando el planeta en especial mi gente puede sufrir consecuencias si la magia cae en manos equivocadas.

Todos los miembros del consejo parecían inquietos. Unos se susurraban entre ellos, otros se miraban. Y Edgar no hacía más que estar nervioso ¿Fue convincente su argumento? ¿Podría aplazar el matrimonio? Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Finalmente todos asienten y miran al Rey de Fígaro.

\- El consejo toma la decisión de aceptar su petición – Edgar sintió un alivio máximo – Mas sin embargo tiene que estar casado antes de cumplir sus 30 años.

Edgar asintió. Aun le quedaba algo menos de 1 año antes de eso. Algo de tiempo había ganado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra miraba las rocosas paredes de la cueva de la montaña Creciente. Había pasado ya más de una semana y los descubrimientos eran enormes. ¿Pero porque ese sentimiento de soledad la invadía? Estaba con gente, gente que la quería y estimaba mucho. En sus manos estaba una flor silvestre entregada por Gau. Ese chico hablaba poco pero sabía que la había visto triste. Ya tenía 15 años.

Volvió su mirada hacia las paredes. Ya quedaban pocas piedras a la vista. ¿Pero si había más? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí? ¿Cuándo podría regresar? Su mente se detuvo _"Yo no tengo hogar, si vuelvo puede que me encuentre"_ Mientras aquel sujeto estuviese libre no podría estar tranquila en un solo lugar.

Sintió unos tirones en su ropa y vio a su lado a Gau mirándola seriamente.

\- Descuida Gau – Le respondió Terra – Estoy bien. Solo algo cansada.

El Chico la miro confundido para luego mirar el campamento. Quería que reposara allí.

\- Lo sé – contestó – Pero no puedo estar quieta en un solo lugar. Además pronto vendrán los Moguris con Mog a buscar las piedras y esconderlas en algún lugar seguro. Si quieres me puedes acompañar mientras damos un paseo ¿Te parece? Tú conoces mejor que nadie estas tierras.

Gau la miró sonriente y sus ojos cafés brillaban con mucha intensidad. Fue entonces que la tomo de una mano y casi la arrastra feliz por todos los rincones de la cueva.

Relm estaba buscando a Terra. Quería decirle que las piedras estaban casi todas con sus poderes controlados. Además traía en sus bolsillos regalos para ella. Los divisó a lo lejos. Estaba con Gau observando otras piedras. Pudo ver que Terra sonreía levemente y eso la ponía feliz, hace días que su amiga estaba decaída y no sabía cómo animarla. Asi que reunió fuerzas y fue corriendo tras ellos gritando sus nombres para que la vieran.

\- Terra! ¡Gau! – dijo la niña con felicidad. Terra rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio a la niña ir hacia ellos y en sus ojos había miedo.

\- ¡NO RELM! – grito asustada Terra - ¡No cruces por ahí!

La niña no tuvo tiempo para detenerse por las palabras de la peli verde pues el suelo debajo de ella empezó abrirse. Y la chica sentía como su cuerpo caería al vacío. Gau inmediatamente al sentir a la pequeña se movió lejos de Terra y se tiró al vacío para rescatar a Relm. Alcanzó a extenderle la mano y la chica tomo de esta mientras iban cayendo por el acantilado de la montaña.

**FIN CAPITULO IV**


	5. Chapter V

Silvermist Wattson: Hola! Como te prometí en el privado aca esta el capitulo! :) Me gusta que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo tambien. ¡Espero tu Review! =) Besos!

Ghost: Muchas gracias por tus review! :) Y si también concuerdo con todo lo que dices. A mi también me intereso mucho este FF, sobretodo por que tambien es el primero que jugué (incluso mi papa lo jugó xD) Es cierto que hay muchos espacios en blancos, y es en ellos que me enfocaré en esta historia. Con respecto a Edgar y su culpa bueno en este capitulo lo explican mas. Con respecto a las piedras aun esta en desarrollo :) al igual que los recuerdos de Terra ( que son todos mi idea para la historia) Y por ultimo en cuanto a Cid. Claro que lo pensé y el también estará involucrado indirectamente en todo esto. :)

**AVISO: ** Subiré los capitulos cada lunes :) ¡Espero sus review!

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO V**

El grupo de Sabin se retiraba de la ciudad de Vector. Todos miraban la aeronave de su amigo Setzer descender mientras ellos intentaban pelear contra sus cabellos por el viento. No habían tenido éxito en buscar algo que los uniera al hombre del pasado de Terra. Pero todos sabían que si Terra entraba a esta ciudad la ola de recuerdos terroríficos no la dejaría en paz así que debían evaluar sin ella presente que harían.

El peli plata les asintió como saludo y el resto le imito mientras entraban a la gran nave. Irían a Fígaro y después a Doma.

Celes miró las tierras desde las alturas. Aun no podía entender por qué todo le resultaba familiar pero por más que se esforzase no podía recordar ni ver nada en su mente. ¿Acaso sería una ilusión de ella? ¿Por qué también quería ser importante como Terra?

La voz de Setzer la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo que estaban cerca del castillo de Fígaro por lo que tendrían que descender y cruzar las arenas con chocobos.

Los cuatro miembros llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo donde los guardas los reconocieron y sin problemas pasaron. Estaban esperando que su hermano los recibiera con ganas, pero eso nunca paso.

\- Vamos a buscarlo – Dijo el príncipe – de seguro está haciendo cosas importantes.

El grupo de amigos iba en dirección a la habitación de Edgar cuando se encuentran con el canciller.

\- Oh joven Sabin – exclamó y se saludaron – no nos habían informado de su llegada.

\- Descuide, veo mucho movimiento en el castillo ¿A qué se debe? ¿Y dónde está Edgar?

\- Bueno mi señor el rey….

\- ¡QUE NO! – se escuchó una voz acercándose detrás del canciller - ¡Que tengo que hacer para que entiendan que no! ¡Déjenme tranquilo! – Y apareció el rey y los miró - ¡SABIN LLEGASTEE!

Todos los presentes se fijaron en el pasillo viendo a Edgar seguido de 3 sirvientas. Su rostro realmente estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo también esperanzado.

\- ¿Hermano? – Dijo Sabin algo confundido - ¿Qué… que está pasando?

Edgar dio un suspiro. Cuando estuvo frente a sus amigos se dio la vuelta y miro a las mujeres detrás de él.

\- A ver tú – Dijo mirando a la primera y ésta le mostró un papel con nombres – No, bota eso, no se mandaran invitaciones, ahora vete. Tú – dijo mirando a la del medio y ella le mostró telas – No, no me interesa ninguna, llévatelas. Ahora la última – y miró a la tercera, ésta le mostró una bandeja con muestras de comida. Edgar probo cada uno de los bocados – Hmm estas las quiero para la cena de hoy con mis amigos. Y diles que no hay banquete aun.

\- ¿Invitaciones? ¿Banquete? – dijo Locke extrañado - ¿Celebras algo especial? ¿Qué yo sepa tu cumple fue hace poco?

\- Dios – exclamo triste – ojala fuera mi cumpleaños. Es algo peor. ¿Aún no les has dado la noticia canciller?

\- No mi señor en eso estaba.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la chica rubia. Y Edgar levanto las manos junto con sus hombros

\- Mi matrimonio

\- ¿¡QUE?!

\- Así es señores – dijo desilusionado – Tengo un año de soltería. Porque me casaran.

\- ¿Pero con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo paso esto? - exclamó Sabin – Espera espera…. ¿el consejo?

\- ¡Ni me los nombres! – exclamo furioso – He tenido pesadillas con eso desde hace muchos días. En fin… ¿cómo les fue?

\- Será mejor que vayamos a una habitación – dijo Setzer – Es algo delicado el tema.

Edgar asintió y todos fueron guiados por el canciller a una habitación para discutir los temas nuevos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra estaba en la orilla del acantilado y lo único que veía era oscuridad. Estaba nerviosa y con miedo. ¿Cómo sacaría a sus amigos de ahí? Entonces decidió moverse. Si se quedaba allí no ayudaría en nada. Necesitaba a Shadow y Strago.

Por su parte, Gau pudo amortiguar bastante la caída impactando de a poco con las orillas del acantilado disminuyendo considerablemente la velocidad. Cuando llegaron al final Gau se preparó para el impacto que sufriría él en su espalda.

Relm sintió como el cuerpo del chico impactaba el suelo. Se asustó al no recibir respuesta de Gau cuando ella lo llamaba. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? Su amigo estaba inconsciente por su culpa por intentar salvarla.

\- ¿Gau? ¡Gau! – gritaba la niña a un costado moviendo ligeramente a su amigo, pero no reaccionaba.

Ella se estaba desesperando había pasado rato y el chico aun no respondía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo cuando vio que desde su bolsillo brillaba una luz verde claro. Rápidamente introdujo su mano y saco una piedra verde oliva. No se acordaba haber puesto esa gema en su bolsillo. ¿Qué se supone que haría con esa piedra? Sin saber el motivo la puso en el pecho del chico esperando alguna reacción. Y así paso como la piedra brillaba y envolvía en ese mismo brillo todo el cuerpo de Gau.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Así que vieron eso – hablo suavemente el rey Edgar. Ya se había calmado un poco y estaba con sus amigos en una mesa.

\- Creo que por el bien de Terra ella no debe ir a Vector

\- Por ningún motivo Celes - dijo Edgar - Eso la destrozaría. No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondría.

\- Es delicado – Dijo Locke – Pero Celes no pudo obtener ninguna memoria o lazo que nos una al sujeto que busca a Terra.

\- ¿Entonces me dicen que Terra es la única que podría recordar?

\- Eso es lo que parece – confesó Celes algo desanimada – No pude tener visiones o algo que me hiciera recordar alguna pista. Lo siento

\- No importa Celes – Dijo Edgar sonriendo. Locke la animaba con una sonrisa. – El problema será como encontrar a ese sujeto antes de que encuentre a Terra y la lastime.

\- A todo esto hermano – interrumpió Sabin – ¿Cyan te ha dicho algo sobre las piedras?

\- Me mandó una carta hace unos días – contestó el rey – Mog y su gente están camino al campamento de Strago y los demás.

\- ¿Cómo esta Terra? – Preguntó Locke y Edgar lo miró extrañado.

\- Me ha escrito tanto ella como Strago – confesó Edgar orgulloso – Terra me dice que está bien. Pero Strago dice que se ha notado deprimida.

\- ¿Y sus ataques de recuerdos?

\- No ha tenido – le contestó al peli plata – Extrañamente no ha tenido ni un solo incidente. Strago y Shadow se turnan para vigilarla y nada.

\- Pero su nivel mágico está en aumento – respondió de vuelta Setzer. Locke y Celes lo miraron confuso - Cuando la fui a dejar ella dominaba a la perfección las llamas del rubí

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si – asintió al ladrón – Podía manejarla a su voluntad

\- Y además está transformando toda roca que toca en una gema – añadió Edgar – Strago me ha mandado copias de los informes que manda a Cyan sobre cada una de las características de las piedras.

Edgar se levantó y observo a través de una ventana los fuertes rayos del sol del desierto. Sabin miraba intrigado a su hermano. Tenía demasiados problemas y estaba demasiado tranquilo, o eso aparentaba.

\- ¿Ósea que en verdad la magia ha vuelto? – hablo seriamente Locke.

\- Eso me temo – hablo Sabin – Y creo que otra vez más Terra estará involucrada.

Setzer suspiró. ¿Se avecinaría realmente otra guerra mágica? Celes miraba un punto fijo en la mesa ¿Serian capaz de detener a un nuevo mal? Locke tomó su mano con fuerza ¿Podrían todos juntos volver a salvar al planeta?

Sabin se levantó para colocarse al lado de su hermano gemelo. Algo iba mal. Y se preguntaba si su hermano realmente aguantaría con todo el peso que llevaba en él. Rápidamente paso uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rey. Edgar lo miraba sorprendido. Hace mucho que no se abrazaban así entre hermanos. Ambos sonrieron.

\- No estás solo hermano – dijo suavemente Sabin.

\- No es solo eso lo que me preocupa hermano… - le confeso Edgar y Sabin miró extrañado – Temo por Terra, temo que vuelva a ser lastimada y no poder detenerlo, es una culpa que no puedo dejar pasar y que me persigue. Temo no ser el rey que debiese ser y defraudar a todos.

\- No estás solo Edgar – comentó Setzer escuchando – tienes los hombros de todos tus amigos para aliviar tu peso. Para eso están los amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Gau? – preguntó Relm cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañero moverse levemente. Gau abrió los ojos lentamente viendo directamente el rostro de su amiga preocupada y le sonrió contestándole un simple _Woah_ – ¡oh Gau me alegro que estés bien! ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Relm abrazó con mucho afectó al chico. Ella nunca le pidió nada, incluso casi ni se veían, pero aun así el chico había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarla y ella realmente estaba agradecida. Después de todo no era un chico tan salvaje como pensaba.

Cuando la chica soltó a Gau este vio como la piedra verdosa caía al suelo. La tomó y la examino con cuidado. Ya no brillaba como antes así que rápidamente se la paso a la chica al lado de él.

\- Gracias Gau ¿Sabes? – confesó la chica – Creo que esta piedra tiene la magia de curar, porque eso fue lo que hizo. La puse encima de ti y empezó a brillar y te despertaste.

Gau asintió y luego miró a su alrededor. El conocía las montañas a la perfección, vivió mucho tiempo en esta y aun así ese lugar en donde estaban nunca lo había visto. Miraba confundido las paredes. ¿Y de dónde venía la luz si estaban al fondo de un acantilado?

El joven chico de cabellos verdosos se levantó sin problemas y extendió una mano a la chica en el suelo. Relm tomó su mano y sin soltarla se dirigieron al lugar donde emanaba la luz que los iluminaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡Esto es un abuso! – Exclamó enojado Locke – ¡Es tu culpa Setzer!

\- ¿Mia? – preguntó confundido

\- ¡Por que le dijiste eso antes a Edgar! – le recriminó – ¡Mira ahora como nos tiene!

Ahí estaban sus tres amigos en la sala personal de Edgar. Celes estaba en el escritorio abriendo, leyendo y clasificando cartas según el orden de importancia. Era un gran lote de cartas que claramente el Rey ni había mirado. Por otro lado estaba Setzer en otro escritorio más pequeño con lo que parecía un libro de gastos reales. Al manejar Setzer los números perfectamente por sus juegos Edgar le había pedido ese favor especial. Y Locke estaba en el suelo con muchas cartas para enviar.

\- Bueno – confesó Setzer mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa – No pensé que se lo tomara tan literalmente. Además no es tan malo.

\- ¡Eso lo dices tú! – dijo molesto en el suelo – ¡Tú y Celes tienen los mejores trabajos! Lo que es yo me quedaré sin saliva si sigo así. Ya me duele la lengua – Ahí estaba Locke sellando las cartas reales con su saliva y para luego ponerles el sello real en cera roja – Y los dedos los tengo rojos de tantas quemaduras

\- Eso no te pasaría si supieses como usar el artefacto que te dio Edgar – contestó divertido mientras trabajaba en los números.

\- Sigo diciendo que es injusto – Reclamo ya más derrotado – Además Ni le dio tareas a Sabin

\- Es el príncipe – contestó Celes divertida por los berrinches del chico – algo más importante debe de estar haciendo por su hermano.

Sabin por otro lado estaba buscando a su hermano. No lo veía desde la reunión y eso que ya estaba de noche. Estaba buscándolo entre los pasillos cuando vio que en uno estaba una mujer ya mayor, con cabellos grisáceos observando fijamente la ventana.

\- ¿Matrona? – preguntó Sabin algo dudoso. No sabía si era ella.

\- ¡oh joven Sabin! - respondió la mujer adulta – No lo sentí llegar

\- Descuide

Sabin vio su rostro. Ellos habían tenidos problemas con ella en el pasado cuando eran jóvenes cuando murió su padre. Pero ahora ya habían pasado 12 años y ya eran maduros a su edad. Y así el príncipe pudo notar el rostro de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – habló luego de unos leves minutos - La noto extraña

\- Me preocupa el rey – contestó – y siento mi alma con mucha culpa

\- ¿Culpa? – Y Sabin se colocó al lado de la señora mirando la ventana.

\- Si mi príncipe – y la matrona suspiro – El rey está muy lastimado y yo no me di cuenta antes – miró el cielo que estaba nublado y frio – Estuve conversando hace unos días con él y pude notar frío y dolor en sus palabras. Nunca pensé que el rey estuviese tan lejos de tener el amor.

\- Bueno usted sabe que mi hermano es diferente – contestó con una sonrisa – Siempre se ha sabido de su afición por las mujeres y su humor.

\- ¿Pero es realmente feliz? ¿A tal punto de no pensar en una familia?

\- Creo que no lo es – confeso Sabin – Sabe lo que es el amor de amigos, amor de hermanos, pero amar a una mujer no

\- Y se quedará solo si sigue así Sabin – confesó triste – y el legado de los Figaro desaparecerá

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Sabin con un toque de esperanza – He visto a mi hermano diferente. Espero estar en lo correcto y que encuentre a esa persona especial.

Y ambos se sonrieron mirando las nubes grises cubriendo el castillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó asustado Strago - ¿Relm se ha caído?

Terra estaba agotada tras tanto correr pero pudo llegar donde Strago y Shadow. La chica asintió y trató de acomodar su vestido un poco a pesar de que tenía unas calzas blancas con puntos rosados. Tomo nuevamente aire.

\- Relm nos estaba buscando y cayó en una de las trampas. Gau se tiró al fondo para rescatarla.

Strago no resistió más y se levantó en dirección a la salida pero Shadow lo bloqueo.

\- Espera – dijo sin más – No iras solo – y miró a su canino amigo a su lado – Iremos todos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá, kupo? – dijo una voz entrando a la carpa - ¿Por qué sus caras kupo? ¿No deberían estar felices? ¡llego ayuda!

\- Oh Mog – exclamó Terra tomando a la bestial y peluda criatura en sus brazos - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por venir justo ahora!

\- Terra me asfixias – dijo sin más. Mog no toleraba que lo trataran como una mascota. Pero con Terra había sido inútil. Ella siempre lo tomaba en brazos y abrazaba. Tanto que se había acostumbrado. Ella lo soltó un poco – Gracias ¿Qué paso, kupo?

\- Relm y Gau cayeron a un precipicio de la cueva y no han regresado – confesó Shadow – Ahora íbamos a formar un grupo y buscar.

\- ¡Bueno y que esperamos! – dijo animado el animal en brazos de la guerrera – Traje a mi gente, a Umaro y Gogo. Ellos se quedarán cuidando el campamento y dirigiendo para organizar y estar listo para cuando venga Setzer y llevarnos todo.

Luego de dejar a Gogo cuidando el campamento y a Umaro con el grupo Moguri, Strago, Shadow, Terra y Mog se dirigieron hacia el precipicio donde cayeron sus amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dijo Relm sin soltar la mano de Gau.

Ambos miraban como las antorchas colocadas por alguien iluminaba el lugar. Gau se acercó a unas de las paredes seguida de Relm y toco con su mano libre la rocosa pared algo confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Relm y vio también la pared tocándola – Esta excavado. Como si hubiesen sacado algo.

\- ¡Waoh! – exclamó Gau asintiendo. Relm mira al suelo y encuentra algo brilloso.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – y se agachó soltando la mano de Gau.

En sus dedos esta un pequeño trozo de piedra con leves destellos azules. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡Son piedras mágicas! – exclamó para mirar asustada a todo el lugar - ¡Alguien ha sacado todas las piedras de este lugar Gau! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a los demás! – Gau le asintió – Pero como saldremos de acá…

Gau olió levemente el interior. Por un momento pudo sentir una leve brisa pasar por su nariz y extrañamente olía a salado. Se rascó la nariz algo molesto por el olor. Pero supo que era la única salida que tendrían. Tomo la mano de Relm sin notar el leve sonrojo de la chica al contacto con la mano de Gau y caminaron hacia donde el joven sentía el olor.

**FIN CAPITULO V**


	6. Chapter VI

**Ghost-03****:** Hola de nuevo :) Y si la mayoría de tus deducciones son acertadas a la realidad. Y Siii! Gau hace un linda pareja con Relm! siempre los quise ver juntos. Y si Mog se demoro porque se trajo a toda su gente de Narshe ajaja! :) Y en cuanto A Edgar... es una caja de sorpresas :) Y si son muchas responsabilidades para un rey y claro, tener un apoyo al lado todo es mejor pero lo importante acá es ¿el quiere la ayuda de una mujer? jajajaja eso lo veremos mas adelante. Te dejo este cap :)

**Silvermist Wattson:** Ajajajahola de nuevo! muchas gracias por el review! Siiii Gau y Relm son adorables :) Y a tus preguntas a ver: El extraño de Terra se vera después xD. En cuanto a lo de Sabin, podría ponerle novia aun no lo se dificil, dificil. Oh Setzer también tendrá pronto algo mas de protagonismo :D Y en cuanto a Gogo... ese será un gran misterio para todos xD

**Aviso: Se actualizará los lunes :) **

Sin mas ! Aca vaaaa!

**CAPITULO VI**

Edgar estaba aburrido sentado en la gran mesa rectangular de cabecera. A su alrededor todos los miembros del consejo. Hablando. Hablando. Edgar en verdad no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las voces. Un bostezo salió de su boca. Había dormido pésimo. Hace ya días que estaba así. Incluso si lo pensaba fue desde que llego a Fígaro que despertaba a varias horas de la noche y miraba a su alrededor sin saber por qué.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos? Celes debiese de estar dormida a esta hora, era muy temprano. Setzer podría estar con los soldados de seguro ganando gil en sus juegos de cartas. Y lo más probable era que el ladrón de Locke Cole estaría ya asaltando sus cosas personales. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Sentía cierta envidia de sus amigos. Todos tranquilos, relajados y el ahí, escuchando hablar a viejos sin gracia. Ni siquiera tenía la presencia de alguna mujer en ese consejo como para mirar. En su mente se acordó de los brillosos ojos esmeraldas de la ex guerrera magitek. Suspiró resignado. ¿Cómo estarían las cosas en el campamento?

\- ¿Rey Edgar? – Edgar seguía con los ojos cerrados - ¡REY EDGAR!

\- Que pasa – dijo de lo más normal sin abrir sus ojos aún. La verdad era que se había asustado como los condenados con ese grito pero pudo disimularlo bien

\- ¿Qué opina al respecto?

\- ¿Hmm? - fue todo lo que salió de la boca del rey. Abrió sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de que hablaban. Hasta que miró unos papeles cerca de él – Si, está bien, aceptaremos la petición del pueblo de Narshe. Ellos nos han facilitado muchos materiales para investigaciones.

\- Señor – interrumpió un guardia y el rey estaba enormemente alegre por eso. Edgar asintió para que siguiera – el señor Setzer dice que necesita hablar con urgencia con usted. Ha recibido una carta del señor Mog.

\- Enseguida – El guardia se retiró y Edgar se levantó de la mesa – Bueno señores. Me tengo que retirar. Dejo en mi lugar al canciller Chairon. Disculpadme.

Asintió y se retiró rápidamente del salón. Enseguida le habló al guardia que había interrumpido para preguntarle donde estaba su amigo a lo que este respondió que lo esperaba en su despacho junto a sus otros amigos.

Edgar tomó el rumbo rápidamente. En el camino nuevamente varias doncellas lo acosaban a lo que el rápidamente les negó con una sonrisa. Y ellas desistieron.

\- ¡Hola hermano! – Dijo Sabin viendo a su hermano entrar - ¿Qué tal en la reunión?

\- No lo sé – todos miraron confundidos. Edgar agrego levantando los hombros – No puse atención para nada. Gracias a ustedes por rescatarme.

Rieron todos. Setzer quiso hablar.

– Dale las gracias a Mog que mandó una carta apenas había llegado al campamento.

\- ¿Qué más dijo? – preguntó interesado el rey - ¿alguna novedad?

\- Nada especial que acababan de llegar el y su gente a las planicies de Velt e iban camino al campamento. Que viajara cuando estuviera listo para cargar las piedras y ver donde se dejarían seguras.

\- Bueno ¿y que esperamos? ¡Andando!

\- ¿Iras hermano?

\- Claro – confesó entre risas - ¿Crees que me quedaré acá aburrido? ¡Quizás esos viejos me casaran cuando duerma!

Todos rieron con los comentarios del rey. Prepararon sus cosas y partieron hacia la nave del peli plata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Estas segura que fue en este? – Preguntó Mog a Terra a lo que esta asintió – pues no creo que podamos bajar, kupo.

\- ¡pero debemos encontrarlos! – contestó rápidamente Strago.

Todos miraban el agujero en el piso en silencio buscando una solución. De repente el ladrido de un perro llamo la atención de todos. Interceptor olía el piso buscando los aromas.

\- Creo que Interceptor puede ayudar – confesó Shadow – Siempre está con Relm, conoce su olor.

Todos siguieron al perro que caminaba buscando el rastro de la pequeña. De repente llegaron a una pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Strago - ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta acá?

Shadow se hacia la misma pregunta. No por nada su amigo los trajo ahí. ¿Pero por qué? Entonces tocó la pared buscando algo y lo encontró. Sonó un _click_ suavemente pero audible para ellos. Y la pared se empezó a abrir lentamente.

Los chicos vieron unas escaleras de rocas y unas antorchas a los costados. Terra que había llevado la piedra rubí de Shadow en su bolsillo la tomo y creó llamas para prender las antorchas.

\- ¡Terra! – dijo Mog asustado - ¿¡Desde cuándo puedes controlar las llamas, kupo!?

\- Desde que llegue acá con Setzer – confesó con una sonrisa bajando junto con todos las escaleras. Tomó al pequeño animal blanco en sus brazos – No me pasara nada

\- Eso espero – confesó – porque si no seré un peluche chamuscado y si me ve el ladrón Locke se reirá de mí y me dirá que me veo igual tierno.

Terra no hizo más que reír y siguieron su camino.

\- Está muy oscuro acá – confesó Strago algo preocupado de donde podrían llegar a parar.

\- Y huele a húmedo – continuó Mog – ¡Mi nariz me pica, como salado, kupo!

\- ¿Sera que estamos acercándonos a la costa? – comentó Terra.

\- Solo espero que estemos cerca de los chicos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué pasa Gau? – Exclamó Relm al sentir el freno de los pasos de su compañero. Le vio el rostro. Serio, muy serio para él.

De repente la postura de Gau era defensiva. Se había puesto detrás de Relm. Y ella miró al frente ¿Por qué no sentía nada? Hasta que escuchó golpes fuertes ¿Eran pasos? Si y muy fuertes. La chica se asustó.

En cosa de segundos una gran masa azul con tentáculos estaba cerca de ellos. Se asemejaba a un pulpo, pero no tenía forma, era simplemente una masa gelatinosa. De la nada aparecieron unas protuberancias y 8 ochos amarillos miraban para todas las direcciones.

Gau gruño molesto y mostró sus garras. La extraña criatura los vio y atacó directamente a Gau. Tomo al chico con sus tentáculos en sus extremidades estirándolo. Gau gritaba de dolor. Relm quería ayudarlo.

\- ¡Gau! – gritó y llamo la atención de monstruo. Vio como la criatura movía los tentáculos libres que tenía hacia ella - ¡NO!

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. De repente recordó los regalos que les iba a hacer a sus amigos. Saco rápidamente un anillo rojo con un rubí creado por Terra. Nunca lo había usado pero tenía que intentarlo. Extendió sus manos y al frente de ella se creó una muralla de fuego que quemó los tentáculos.

La bestia emitió un sonido desgarrador al sentir el calor en sus extremidades. Gracias a esto soltó levemente las otras extremidades que sostenían al chico y este aprovecho para soltarse al arañar los tentáculos. Rápidamente de un salto se colocó delante de Relm una vez extinguida la pared de fuego.

\- ¡Relm! ¡Gau!

La chica reconoció la voz de Terra que venía por un túnel cerca del monstruo.

\- ¡Terra no vengas! – dijo rápidamente pero era tarde.

Los cuatro compañeros vieron al frente de ellos la masa extraña.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto confusa Terra. Mog saltó de sus brazos y tomo la lanza que le lanzó Shadow.

\- ¡Lo que sea no se ve amigable, kupo!

Rápidamente Strago y Shadow sacaron sus armas. Terra se quedó atrás.

\- Terra cuando puedas ve con Relm y Gau – dijo Shadow – Te cubriremos.

La chica miró al hombre y asintió rápidamente. La bestia enfocó sus ataques al grupo recién llegado. Shadow tiró shurikens a la bestia mientras se movía con agilidad. Por otro lado Mog intentaba estocar con su lanza a la gran masa pero sin resultados.

En uno de esos ataques Terra aprovecho para ir con los chicos. Relm estaba curando las heridas de Gau con la piedra verdosa. Terra observo asombrada el efecto de la piedra.

\- Terra – dijo rápidamente la niña. Se sacó el anillo de su dedo y se lo entregó rápidamente en la mano de la chica – usa esto, cuando me lo coloque pude usar fuego contra la criatura. Creo que es débil contra eso.

Terra miró el extraño anillo de rubí en su mano. Se lo iba a colocar cuando el ruido ensordecedor de algo chocando con la pared la asusto. Una vez dispersada la tierra vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Mog y como algunos tentáculos se dirigían hacia él. Mientras corría colocó el anillo en su mano sobre sus delicados guantes rojos. No alcanzó a usarlo cuando sintió un tentáculo rodeándole la cintura y elevándola.

\- ¡Terra! – exclamaron todos al ver a la bestia tomar a la chica.

Todos los ojos de la bestia estaban fija en ella y al medio de su cabeza apareció una gran boca con dientes afilados.

\- ¡Se comerá a Terra! – exclamó Relm asustada - ¡Suéltala horrible cosa!

Shadow intentó cortar el tentáculo pero por más cortes que le hacía no conseguía nada. Terra sentía cada vez más apretado y cada vez más dolor. Sintió como su ropa se rompía en donde tenía la masa apretándola. Se asustó cuando vio que el tentáculo la baja directamente a la boca de aquella criatura.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Terra intentando soltarse.

Cuando sus botas ya estaban casi cerca de los dientes de la bestia Terra se estaba desesperando. ¡Tenía que librarse! Sino esa bestia la comería en pedazos.

\- ¡Terra! – grito la pequeña - ¡El anillo!

Terra se giró y asintió a la chica. Enfocó el poder del cristal rojo en sus manos y rápidamente las llamas no se hicieron esperar. La bestia estaba inquieta con el dolor de las llamas. Terra enfocó sus poderes en unas bolas de fuego que tiró a dentro de la criatura y cuando tuvo contacto con la bestia esta la tiró lejos a una pared.

Terra vio del suelo ¿cenizas? Sentía la voz de una niña. Su visión era borrosa. Le dolía la cabeza. Se quiso levantar pero al apoya su brazo derecho este se dobló al instante. Y el dolor la hizo gritar y perder la conciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Ya falta poco – exclamó Setzer dirigiendo la nave aérea – Si seguimos así en un rato más estaremos en el campamento.

\- Menos mal que viajamos temprano – dijo Locke mirando el cielo - ¿Cómo estarán las cosas allá?

\- De seguro bien – contestó Sabin alegremente. – Los Moguri deben tener todo arreglado con sus bailes

Edgar no comentó solo se limitó a sonreír con el resto. Solo quedaban unas horas para verla. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba hasta ahora. Su cuerpo estaba nervioso, sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago. Reia. ¡Que adolescente se sentía!

\- ¿Hermano? – dijo Sabin mirándolo confundido como todos al escuchar la risa del Rey - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- ¿Oh? – dijo y vio el rostro de todos. Mierda, había reído en voz alta. Temió haber hablado - ¿Dije algo?

\- No – Locke lo miró – Pero te estas riendo como tonto solo

\- Más cuidado con tus palabras Cole – dijo divertido Edgar – Yo que tu no hablaría o me veré forzado a pedirte que me devuelvas la pluma de oro que sacaste de mi recamara

Locke abrió la boca sorprendido. ¡No sabía que se había dado cuenta! Y todos rieron con más fuerzas viendo le leve rubor de vergüenza del ladrón.

\- Hey miren – dijo Setzer – Estamos justo debajo del campamento en la montaña creciente. ¡Prepárense para aterrizar!

Los chicos sintieron como la nave descendía y se quedaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Todos esperaban ser recibidos, pues el ruido de la nave era notorio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – comentó Locke - ¿Por qué nadie sale?

\- Algo blanco y rosado viene hacia acá – dijo Celes apuntando al frente - ¿Es un moguri?

\- Eso parece – dijo Edgar encogiendo los hombres – algo es algo.

El pequeño moguri apenas llegó y cayó directo al suelo. Cansado.

\- Pobrecito – dijo Celes tomando al pequeño ser alado en sus brazos – está agotado.

La criatura tomo algo de aire y luego exclamaba con los brazos asustadamente e intentando expresarse.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Sabin – Yo no sé leer gestos moguri

\- Bueno – dijo Setzer con una mano en su mentón. Pensando – Claramente no son gestos de alegría ¿o sí? – le dijo al pequeño moguri y este negó y movió más desesperadamente los brazos – no es algo bueno entonces. ¿Malas noticias? – El pequeño salto asintiendo.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a alguien? – cuestionó Locke.

Pero inmediatamente un grupo de 4 moguris más iban hacia ellos. Se colocaron detrás del grupo recién llegado e intentaron con todas sus fuerzas empujarlos hacia la cueva.

\- Hey hey – dijo Edgar – ¡Ya ya tranquilos iremos enseguida!

Los chicos empezaron a caminar con los moguris empujándolos. Antes de poder entrar a la cueva pudieron ver a Gau esperándolos.

\- ¡Miren es Gau! – dijo Locke y enseguida agregó - ¿Es mi idea o tiene una venda en la cabeza?

\- Algo grave tiene que haber pasado – comento Sabin y todos adelantaron los pasos hacia él.

El chico salvaje los saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Hey Gau – dijo Sabin – Vaya, te ves terrible. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Gauuu…. – dijo suavemente con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – Dijo Setzer y el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – se escuchó una voz femenina del fondo de la cueva.

\- Terra… - susurró el rey pero solo Sabin pudo escucharlo.

Edgar corrió sin esperar a nadie dentro de la cueva. Ahí vio el campamento y afuera de una de las carpas había muchos moguris reunidos, Umaro con Gogo en una esquina y Relm con Shadow en la otra. El rey corrió rápidamente hacia la carpa pero Shadow lo detuvo junto con muchos moguri más.

\- ¡Déjame pasar! – dijo Edgar enojado pero Shadow negó - ¡Terra está allí! ¡La escuche gritar!

\- Señor Edgar – y el rey miró a la pequeña – Terra esta con mi abuelo. Él la está viendo ahora. Por favor espere.

\- ¿Qué me espere? ¿Qué mierda pasó acá? ¡Cómo quieren que me calme si sus gritos se escucharon desde la entrada!

\- ¡EDGAR! – gritó seriamente Sabin. Su hermano estaba descontrolado. Tenía que calmarlo - ¡Deja ya!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Pero nada! – le habló duramente - ¡Deja a Terra con Strago! – Luego miró a Shadow - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Vamos a la otra carpa – dijo Shadow y miró a Umaro y Gogo que se pusieron al frente de la carpa como guardias.

Edgar maldijo de mala gana y se fue detrás de todos, derrotado. Todos ingresaron a la carpa y Locke obligó al rey a sentarse.

\- ¿Y qué paso? – Dijo Celes seria - ¿Qué pasa con Terra? ¿Son pesadillas?

\- No – dijo Shadow – Terra no ha tenido pesadillas.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Locke al lado de un mudo Edgar que miraba el suelo - ¿Por qué gritaba así?

\- Mi abuelito – habló Relm y miró a todos con tristeza – Terra se dislocó el hombro y mi abuelo se lo arregla

\- ¡¿Qué?! – hablo Edgar - ¿Cómo que se disloco?

\- Tuvimos una pelea – confesó el hombre de negro – una criatura no conocida nos atacó

\- ¡y por qué nadie la protegió!

\- Edgar cálmate – volvió a hablar Sabin. El miró a los ojos de su gemelo. Edgar estaba realmente asustado. Sus ojos brillaban con miedo. Sabin miró nuevamente a la chica - ¿Pero ella está bien?

\- Si – respondió rápidamente con una leve sonrisa – Ella nos salvó a todos.

\- Que bien – luego miró a Celes y vió que aun tenia al moguri durmiendo en sus brazos - ¿Y la bestia peluda de Mog?

\- Está en la carpa con Terra – contestó Relm – Terra le salvo la vida cuando el quedó inconsciente por la criatura. Él también está a salvo pero algo cansado.

\- ¿Cómo paso todo esto? – dijo Celes y por un instante los visitantes se preguntaron lo mismo.

Relm les explico todo. Desde la caída de ella con Gau, las gemas robadas hasta la criatura.

\- ¿Ósea que Terra uso el fuego para derrotar a la criatura?

\- Si Setzer – contestó el Shadow – La criatura se volvió cenizas cuando Terra le mando las bolas de fuego adentro de él.

\- Les dije – habló Setzer nuevamente – Les dije que Terra podía dominar el rubí.

\- Yo también dominé uno – confeso tímidamente la pequeña. Ágilmente saco la pequeña piedra verdosa de su bolsillo – esta piedra fue capaz de curar a Gau dos veces. También sanó las heridas superficiales de Terra.

\- Entonces se puede ocupar magia – confesó Sabin.

\- Las piedras – dijo secamente la guerrera de hielo – ¡las piedras robadas!

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo Locke golpeando la mesa – Debemos ver eso ¿Edgar?

\- ¿Ah? – contestó medio distraído Edgar. No había escuchado muy bien. Solo quería ver que tan dañada esta Terra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Locke lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Como sea ¡Cyan debe saberlo! Mandaré una carta.

\- Hola a todos – Dijo Strago entrando a la carpa – Me alegro que estén acá

\- ¿Cómo está? – Edgar fue el primero en hablar. Strago lo miró y le sonrió

\- Está bien – confesó – lamento que escucharan su grito pero tenía que acomodarle el hombro.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Me temo que tendrás que esperar joven rey – dijo sonriente el anciano y miró a su nieta – Relm, ve y ayuda a Terra con sus ropas – La chica asintió y salió de la carpa – Sus ropas están rasgadas por lo que tuvimos que cubrirla con unas sábanas.

\- ¡Yo sabía que eras un pervertido Edgar! – dijo divertido Locke. Edgar sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas momentáneamente. – las malas costumbres no se olvidan

\- ¡Que sabía yo que estaba así! – se defendió el rey y decidió cambiar el tema - ¿Y Mog?

\- ¡Oh Mog! – exclamó – Él está durmiendo abrazado de Terra – encogió sus hombros – Dijo que tenía frio.

La expresión de Edgar fue de sorpresa. ¿Esa criatura dormía en los brazos de Terra desnuda?

\- ¡Mira se te adelantaron! – contestó Locke riendo.

\- Yo que tú me callo Cole – contestó Edgar mirándolo fijamente – Sino me encargaré que no solo me devuelvas mi pluma, sino los 50.000 gil que sacaste de mi cofre de mi despacho.

\- ¡Locke! – dijo Celes. Ella fingió enfado - ¡Cómo pudiste!

\- ¡Pero Celes! – trató de defenderse - ¡Yo.. yoo…!

\- Las malas costumbres no se olvidan – repitió Edgar y todos rieron.

**FIN CAPITULO VI**


	7. Chapter VII

**Ghost-03**: Hola! awww ajaja pucha me ha pasado lo de la luz cuando hago trabajos para el colegio ¡Es fustrante! Espero que no e haya vuelto a pasar. Con respecto al capitulo. Si! Edgar es taaan galan jajajaj Eso no se le puede quitar. Y bueno a Terra todo le afectara tenlo por seguro. Es un sentimiento nuevo para ella :C Y si Edgar también empezará a sentir una serie de sentimientos que deberá superar... esperemos xD.

Con respecto a los moguri eso se verá mas adelante. Serán importantes según lo tengo todo en mi cabeza jajaja. Locke? Bueno es un "cazador de tesoros" Los hábitos son difíciles de dejar. Tendrá que moderarse jajajaja Con lo de Gau se verá mas adelante. Tranqui. Y Mog jajaja claro es el que mas saca ventaja de ser tierno!

En cuanto a la batalla. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Con respecto a Strago debo cooonfesarrr que tambien pensé lo mismo. ¿Que podia hacer el? Pegar bastonazos? No lo vi muy util asi que lo deje para despues y bueno... lo olvide :'( perdooon ajajaja. Pense que no lo notarian xD!. Gau pues si pero era para defender a Relm :') Ya vendrán batallas mejores. Con las habilidades. ¡Claro! Se supone que ellos hacian esas cosas antes de conocer la magia. Por ende es como si volvieran a la realidad. Y si, pensé en lo mismo que tu. Terra debe ser agil en espada si o si. Lamentablemente no he juado dissidia pero lo que he visto si, la dejan bastante debil. Espero jugarlo algun dia :C

Bueno espero que te guste este cap. Esta mas enfocado en Terra y Edgar en su futura relación. No hay acción por ahora :( Necesito fortalecer ese vinculo que se les viene difícil las cosas.

Saludos!

**Silvermist Wattson: **Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! :) Y si lo de Locke ajajaja yo también lo encontraba gracioso cada vez que lo leía. Es tan Locke jajaja. Y bueno Mog siempre aprovechando su ternura jajaja. Edgar no puede dejar de ser pervertido y galán. pero pronto se le pasara jajajaa Y a los moguri pues si. Ellos de por si son seres extraños xDDD Bueno este capitulo no hay acción pero si cosas que unen poco a poco a Edgar y a Terra :) Saludos!

Muchas gracias espero sus Reviews!

**AVISO**: Se actualiza los lunes.

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE. SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS :D

**Capitulo VII**

Terra abría los ojos lentamente. Se sentía mareada. ¿Dónde estaba? Vio el cielo de la carpa donde durmió esos días. Intentó levantarse pero al apoyar el brazo derecho su hombro le dolió.

\- No Terra – dijo una voz.

Terra se dio vuelta y vio a Relm en un mini escritorio sentada con sus ¿ropas? Rápidamente se miró y vio que tenía envuelta en ella una sábana. También vio una masa blanca con un pompón amarillo en la cabeza descansando pegado a su abdomen. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Mog pero durmiendo profundamente. Ella sonrió y miró a la chica una vez pudiendo sentarse.

\- ¿Qué.. que paso? – habló y Relm la miro – Lo único que recuerdo es aquella bestia y las llamas que le tiré y luego todo es confuso.

\- Pues – dijo la chica – Te desmayaste por el golpe. Tu hombro se dislocó.

\- ¿Y la bestia?

\- Murió Terra – y ella sintió un alivio inmenso.

\- ¿Mog está bien?

\- Oh si – dijo divertida la chica – Tenia frío y dijo que como tu tendría más calor se durmió contigo - Luego terminó de mover las ropas de la chica - ¡Listo!

\- ¿Qué hacías?

\- Oh bueno – Relm se levantó y le dejó las ropas en la cama a Terra – La bestia rompió tu vestido y tus calzas, así que tuve que arreglarlas. Tenía algo de hilo dorado y unas cosas de costura – la chica se ruborizó al confesar.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Terra y tomó a la chica de la mano tirando hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente

\- Es lo de menos – contestó apenada - ¡Nos salvaste!

\- No Relm – contestó ella – Tú lo hiciste, si no me hubieses dicho del anillo no estaríamos acá – luego miró su mano - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Oh lo tengo yo! – y saco rápidamente el anillo – Es tuyo Terra. Lo hice para tí. También le tengo varios a los chicos. A todo esto, llegaron los demás.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con algo de nervios - ¿Quién llego?

\- Oh pues Setzer en su nave con Locke, Celes, Sabin y Edgar – ante el nombre del último miembro Terra sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Estaba ansiosa de verlo.

"_Quiero verlo"_ Pensó para ella. Si. Lo extrañaba.

\- Ums ¿Terra? – la voz de Relm se escuchaba con un toque divertido. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Decidió probar algo – Edgar estuvo gritando como loco cuando escucho que estabas lastimada, quería verte.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Terra con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ajam! – dijo divertida la chica - ¡Te gusta! ¡Lo sabía! Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas Relm – dijo algo apenada Terra – No me gusta Edgar.

La pequeña la miró extrañada. Pero luego vio sus ojos y estos estaban brillosos, con mucha vida y también sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. "¡_Oh ella no lo sabe! ¡Que tierna!_" Pensó Relm. Enseguida se alejó un poco de ella y sacó a la bola peluda del estómago de la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – exclamo medio dormido el Moguri - ¡Que pasa kupo!

\- Buenos días – le dijo Relm en los brazos – Dejemos a Terra que se vista. Vamos con los demás

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo último que dijo Mog medio dormido. No entendía nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos seguían en una carpa grande. Locke y Celes eran los únicos que no estaban. Habían ido a dejar el mensaje personalmente a Cyan.

\- Solo tenemos que esperar la respuesta de Cyan para mandar la mitad de los cristales – dijo Sabin – Mientras debemos pensar quien robó las gemas del fondo de la cueva.

\- Y si estaban transformadas - agregó Setzer y todos lo miraron - ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que no lo pensaron? ¡Terra es la única que puede transformarlas que nosotros sabemos! Quizas no es la única.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dijo Strago

\- Lo que oyen – continuo el jugador de cartas – Si alguien sabia la existencia de estas piedras debe saber para que se usan. Debe saber que en su estado de roca no sirven, entonces ¿Por qué decidió llevárselas de igual modo?

\- Claro – dijo Edgar mirando el té encima de su mesa. Apoyo si mano en la barbilla – debe saber que se pueden transformar…

\- …Y debe saber otro modo de hacerlo – termino su frase Sabin.

\- Hola a todos – dijo Relm entrando en la carpa – Mog está despierto

\- Oh si si – dijo rascándose los ojos perezosamente - ¿Qué cuentan kupo?

\- Estamos esperando la respuesta de Cyan para saber dónde quiere que nos llevemos la mitad de las gemas.

\- Ah entiendo kupo – dijo sentándose con Relm en una silla desocupada – Bueno mi pueblo aún tiene energía para seguir explorando.

\- Es estupendo – comentó Edgar – Debemos conocer a profundidad esta cueva. Si Gau no conocía ese lugar significa que alguien si sabía de todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con el ladrón de joyas, kupo? ¿Saben quién es? ¿Dónde buscar? ¿Qué trama, kupo?

\- Eso estábamos pensando Mog – contestó Sabin.

\- Dios mío – dijo Edgar parándose de la silla – ¡No puedo pensar así! ¡Esperen! ¡Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir!

\- Eh… buenos días – dijo una suave voz tímidamente entrando en la carpa.

\- ¡Terra! – Dijo Relm contenta – Que alegría que estés mejor – Luego vio la ropa de ella - ¡Te ves hermosa!

Terra sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzada. Intento abrazarse a ella misma sin éxito. Todos la miraban asombrados. Sobretodo Edgar que al estar parado podía ver el cuerpo completo de la chica.

Sentía que le daría un infarto ahí mismo. En la puerta estaba su Terra con el cabello suelto, dejando ver esos lisos cabellos turquesa caer bajo sus hombros. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos igual que siempre. Pero su vestido, ya no era vestido, era un peto rojo con bordes dorados con figuras que le llegaba a 5 cm arriba del ombligo. Luego le seguía la falda que claramente era de la misma tela anterior, con los mismos bordes dorados. Edgar podía ver lo diminuta que era la falda mostrando esas piernas blancas hermosas de la peli verde, ya que sus calzas no estaban, En cambio eran dos medias hechas con el material de las calzas que le llegaban a 4-5 cm arriba de las rodillas con sus botas rojas características y sus guantes largos rojos.

"_Mierda_" Se dijo Edgar. Con esas ropas sí que podía ver toda la anatomía de la chica. Y afirmó que si la chica estaba más desarrollada que hace dos años. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro apenado de la chica. Se veía más que adorable, se veía _deseable_.

\- ¿Edgar? – dijo tímidamente la chica viendo al rey algo apenada y sonrojada.

Edgar salió del trance inmediatamente ¿Cuánto rato habrá estado observándola? ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? ¿O los demás?

\- Perdón mi lady – y rápidamente corrió hacia ella tomándola de la cintura – tome asiento con nosotros.

Terra sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir los dedos descubiertos de Edgar por el guante de batalla que llevaba en su piel. Se sentía extraña, nunca sintió eso. Y se avergonzó ella misma descubriendo que le gustaba sentirlo.

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo Edgar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Terra lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez se dedicó a examinar al rey. Sus largos cabellos rubios eran atrapados en dos lazos azules, sin embargo muchos de estos estaban sueltos dándole un toque salvaje con aquellos mechones sueltos. Sus cejas estaban bien delineadas arriba de sus ojos zafiros. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la nariz respingada del rey, sin duda le daba el toque de grandeza. Siguió a los labios de él, eran pequeños pero rosados. Es más, eran armónicos a toda su cara tan delgada y delicada. Bajo y vio su pecho cubierto por una camisa azul debajo de una armadura negra que cubría su pecho y uno de sus brazos completamente. Su abdomen era cubierto por un cinturón de cuero azulado con un pañuelo azul más claro cubriéndolo abajo. Y usaba un pantalón a juego con su camisa. Sus botas eran negras a mitad de la rodilla sin mucho detalle real. Y con su capa blanca que demostraba que estaba en frente de un rey.

Sin duda sabía a lo que venía, sin dejar de perder su estilo. Era atractivo, tenía que confesarlo. "_Muy atractivo"_ Miró sus ojos por segunda vez perdiéndose en ellos, pero un detalle no pasó desapercibido para ella. Edgar tenía ojeras. Ahora que lo decía se veía algo cansado _"¿Abra dormido mal como yo estos días?" _Se encontró pensando en ese día que la encontró semi desnuda en el baño de roma. _"Me ha visto en toalla"_

\- ¿Mi lady? – la voz de Edgar la saco de sus pensamientos. Él a veía con una sonrisa - ¿Esta bien?

\- ¿No tendrá fiebre? Esta roja – dijo Sabin.

\- Yo… yo – dijo nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado ¿Acaso fue muy obvia su mirada? – Estoy bien

\- ¿Quieres té Terra? – interrumpió Relm a su lado. Terra estaba agradecida que la chica la salvara y asintió positivamente.

\- Gracias – dijo tímidamente ya más calmada. Relm solo le respondió con una sonrisa. – ¿En que iban antes que interrumpiera?

\- Yo decía si conocían al ladrón de joyas, kupo – Dijo Mog - ¡No tenemos pistas!

\- Pues la verdad – confesó la chica – Creo que lo mejor sería sacar las piedras de acá e investigar abajo. Algo debe de haber entre los rastros.

Edgar por otro lado solo se dedicaba a mirar el rostro de la chica. Realmente se veían bien con sus cabellos sueltos. Nunca había notado los gestos de la chica al hablar o pensar. "Se ve feliz" y el corazón de Edgar también lo estaba.

\- ¿Tú qué crees Edgar? – Dijo tímidamente Terra esquivando sus ojos.

\- Creo – dijo algo para llamar la atención de la chica – que deberías mirarme Terra ¿no estoy tan feo, o si?

\- Perdón – confesó apenada y lo miró. Edgar podía ver ese brillo en su mirada. Tan intensa. _"Demasiado expresiva" _pensó rápidamente.

\- Si – dijo finalmente sin perder la mirada de la chica – Mi lady tiene razón. Si bien debemos encontrar al ladrón no podemos permitir que estas caigan en malas manos. Setzer

\- ¿Si? – contestó algo confundido. No podía evitar mirar a la chica de vez en cuando. Era muy llamativa en esas ropas.

\- Partiremos - contestó y vio que este miraba a su compañera. El frunció el ceño algo molesto – Iremos primeros a Fígaro a dejar la mitad que debo proteger. La otra la llevaras luego a Doma después de dejar a los chicos moguri. El viaje lo auspicio yo si de costos se trata.

\- Hmm – dijo simplemente sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – dijo serio Edgar – Terra y Sabin irán conmigo.

\- Oh – dijo saliendo del trance – Pensé que la señorita Terra querría ir a Doma. Yo la puedo dejar si gustáis.

\- Ella ira a Fígaro – dijo decidido Edgar. No quería que estuviera cerca de otro hombre. Podría jurar que su amigo no tendría buenas intenciones – Strago, Relm y Shadow irán a Doma también.

\- ¿Y Celes con Locke? – Preguntó Terra – ¿Ellos a dónde irán?

\- Oh ellos – dijo divertido el rey – Llegaran a Fígaro algo más… tarde. Los esperaremos allí.

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella devolviéndole una sonrisa.

\- ¡Excelente! – contestó alegre el rey – Partiremos mañana en la mañana. Dejaremos cargado todo ahora antes de que anochezca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya estaba oscureciendo en los terrenos de Voltz. Terra miraba a la entrada de la cueva como el atardecer iba descansando para dar turno a la noche. Los leves rayos de sol anaranjados se dormían en el horizonte y con ello despertaban corrientes de aire.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sería de ellos? ¿Qué seria del ladrón? El grupo de amigos había investigado pero no dejaron que ella se uniera por la condición de su hombro.

\- ¿Terra? – Dijo la pequeña Relm detrás de ella.

\- Dime pequeña – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? – La peliverde negó – Quiero elegir unas piedras para mí y para…. Gau – dijo el último nombre sonrojada levemente. A Terra le pareció adorable.

\- A ver – dijo girando a la chica – ¿Cuáles tienes?

La chica sonrió con sus hermosos ojos azulados. De sus ropas sacó una bolsa de género morada con bordes dorados y un paño de igual color. Extendió el paño dorado y vació el contenido de la bolsa en él. Se podía observar una gran variedad de gemas y de colores.

\- Creo que esta piedra es la de curación. Una peridoto – Relm tenía entre sus dedos una gema verdosa tan clara de un verde oliva brilloso.

\- Esa te la puedes quedar Relm – Dijo Terra – deberías tener esa y una de ataque

\- Si lo pensé también y quise elegir el fuego – y las mejillas se sonrojaron – como tu Terra.

\- Es una buena opción- y le pasó un rubí a la chica – Ahora para Gau…. ¿Algo de tierra puede ser?

\- ¿Esto es un Topacio verdad? – Terra miró la mano de la chica tenía una gema café claro y asintió – Esta le servirá. Es tierra.

\- ¿Las harás en anillos? – La chica negó.

\- Para Gau le haré un collar – y saco otra bolsa con un collar de acero con un colgante. Coloco fijamente el topacio del chico y luego le mostro a Terra y ella asintió asombrada – ¿Ves? Ahora busca uno para ti.

\- Pero yo tengo el rubí.

\- Te preparé este cintillo con broche de pelo con otra peridoto – respondió Relm sacando de la bolsita de collares un cintillo dorado.

Terra miró asombrada tomando el cintillo. Era de oro. El broche lo tenía al lado izquierdo, una pequeña forma redonda con unas hojas talladas todo en oro y abajo tenía la gema verde deslumbrando y brillando.

\- Es hermoso Relm – dijo Terra sin dejar de mirar el cintillo - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- La verdad…. – dijo divertida – Me pidieron que te lo diera.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

Relm recordó el momento en su mente.

_La pequeña pintora estaba en la carpa donde había estado horas antes Terra y Mog descansando. La reunión había terminado y ella quería terminar de darles las gemas a sus amigos. Era importante que todos tuvieran al menos una magia para defenderse._

_\- Hace un hermoso trabajo mi pequeña lady – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Relm supo de inmediato de quien se trataba._

_\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras rey Edgar – dijo educada. Ella quería demostrar que era lo suficientemente madura para confiar en ella en la misión. Debía ser educada sobretodo sabiendo que Edgar era el rey._

_\- ¡Oh que formalidad es esa! ¡me haces sentir viejo! – exclamó dolido el rey y Relm rio – llámame Edgar _

_\- Entonces… muchas gracias por tus palabras Edgar. _

_\- De nada – Luego miró las gemas a un costado de la mesa - ¿Esas son las gemas que creó Terra? – Relm asintió – Ya veo… me dijeron que creaste un anillo con el rubí de fuego ¿Es verdad?_

_\- Si – dijo orgullosa – es mucho más práctico y menos incomodos tenerlas así que sueltas en las ropas. _

_\- ¡Eres una chica muy inteligente! – exclamó Edgar - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor entonces? – Relm lo miró – Tienes alguna gema de curación._

_\- Si – Relm busco entre las gemas que le había pasado su abuelito – Esta, toma. _

_\- Edgar tomó la gema curioso, examinándola, pensando como esa bella piedra tendría el poder de la magia en él. _

_\- ¿Podrías hacer uno de tus anillos con este?_

_\- Claro, no solo anillos – confesó la chica pintora – tengo acá materiales para hacer también collares, pendientes._

_\- ¡Oh interesante! ¿Entonces puedes colocar las gemas donde quieras? _

_\- Hmmm – dijo pensando Relm – No sé si en todo. Pero podría ver para saber si se puede o no_

_Edgar sacó entre sus bolsillos una bolsita morada con bordes dorados. Relm miró curiosa como la dejaba en frente de ella y asintió para que la abriera. Abrió la bolsa y adentro había otro pañuelo, del mismo color que la bolsa, afelpado. Relm abrió las puntas suavemente y encontró un hermoso cintillo dorado con aquel detalle en la parte izquierda. ¡Era hermoso! Relm miró en el lado izquierdo. _

_\- Si puedo – dijo finalmente y apuntó al detalle del cintillo – Aquí puedo colocarla. Espérame unos minutos. _

_Edgar asintió. Vio como la chica sacaba instrumentos de una cajita especial y luego de un rato colocó la gema. _

_\- Toma Edgar – dijo Relm finalmente – Esta muy lindo._

_\- ¿Verdad? – dijo orgulloso – Esta hecho con las mejores láminas de oro producidas en Fígaro ¡Es una belleza! ¡Es el regalo perfecto!_

_\- ¿Se lo darás a Terra? – dijo finalmente Relm divertida. El rey silenció inmediatamente mirando fijamente a la chica._

_\- Es… ¿es muy obvio? – Relm solo encogió los hombros sonriente._

_\- Si pienso en tu actitud cuando llegaste, si – contestó – Se nota mucho que te importa Terra. ¿No te gusta que se lastime verdad? – Edgar asintió – Creo que es el regalo perfecto entonces._

_\- Relm – dijo secamente el rey - ¿Podrías dárselo tú? – La chica miró asombrada. _

_\- ¿No quieres que sepa que tú se lo diste?_

_\- No – y el rey negó con la cabeza – No es eso, no me importa si ella sabe o no. Pero sé que no me lo aceptará. ¡Es testaruda! Antes le quise regalar algo y me lo rechazó – encogió los hombros – no debo ser un rey muy encantador para que me rechacé. Pero si tú se lo das estoy segura que no se negará. Y la verdad…. – Edgar se detuvo unos momentos – Realmente quiero que lo tenga a mano. Temo por su seguridad._

_\- Te entiendo – dijo Relm. Ella se levantó de la silla. Se colocó al frente de Edgar con su pequeña aun estatura. Edgar la miró extrañado – Estaré encantada de realizarle este favor al gran rey de Fígaro._

_\- Oh Relm – dijo divertido y ambos rieron – Gracias. _

Relm sonrió al recordar aquel momento hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

\- ¿Relm? – la llamo nuevamente Terra.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, ¿Me podrías repetir lo que me preguntaste?

\- Que quien te pidió que me lo dieras

\- Edgar – dijo divertida Relm. Vió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa suave. – Me dijo que eras testaruda y no se lo recibirías. – Terra rió.

\- Si – contestó divertida – es lo más probable.

\- Pero Terra – dijo Relm mirándola fijamente- por favor tómalo. Te ayudará mucho para tu seguridad. Además, harás muy feliz a Edgar si lo usas.

Terra volvió a mirar el cintillo. Era realmente hermoso. Miró a la chica y le sonrió. Se colocó el cintillo en sus cabellos. Combinaba a la perfección, resaltaba más al contraste de sus cabellos verde turquesa.

\- ¡Te queda hermoso Terra! – confesó la chica – Realmente eres muy linda ¡Quiero ser así de hermosa como tú!

\- Vamos Relm – dijo divertida la ex soldado – Tu eres hermosa y cuando seas mucho más grande lo serás aún más. – Luego miró el resto de las gemas – también quiero hacerle un regalo.

\- Bueno – dijo Relm – busca una piedra que creas que sería para él.

Terra asintió y buscaba entre las gemas, ¿pero que buscaba realmente? Podía elegir entre todas. Podía elegir por poder, pero no sería lo que ella buscaba. ¿Por color? No, tampoco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Relm viendo el rostro de molestia de Terra.

\- No encuentro una que pueda darle – contestó desanimada – Todas son hermosas pero no veo alguna que sea significativa

\- ¿Cómo que buscas?

\- Quiero una que demuestre ese brillo, el poder que tiene Edgar cuando camina, ese brillo que tiene el rey de Fígaro – dijo Terra cerrando los ojos – Quiero una que pueda describirlo a él, que también uno lo vea y pueda recordar su figura a instante.

\- Relm pensaba en la descripción de Terra. Realmente le gustaba Edgar. Sonrió sin que la chica peli verde lo notara. Cuando inconscientemente recordó algo.

\- Terra – dijo interrumpiendo su descripción. Relm busco entre sus bolsillos. "Juraría que lo deje acá" Hasta que lo encontró – Toma, esta piedra la encontré abajo, por lo que veo es diferente. Podrías ver como se transforma

Terra tomó en sus manos la pequeña roca viendo destellos espaciales. Poco a poco la piedra se iba transformando en un cristal completamente celeste. Terra lo vio con detalle ¡Era hermoso! Brillaba enormemente. Un ópalo con mucha variedad de celestes. Terra lo miró fijamente unos segundos más._ "¡Son como los ojos de Edgar! Claros, brillantes, tan expresivos"_

\- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo finalmente mirando a la chica – Es ideal para él.

\- Ahora tendremos que averiguar que hace.

Terra asintió. Tomó la piedra en una de sus manos y en la otra esperó a que algo pasara. Rápidamente se podía ver como agua aparecía de la mano de Terra en forma de esfera. "¡Era un ópalo de agua!"

\- Agua – dijo Terra – Agua tan clara y transparente como sus ojos.

\- Es muy lindo Terra – dijo Relm - ¿Quieres que sea un collar o anillo?

\- No – dijo y quedo en silencio un minuto – Quiero que sea un pendiente. Quiero que puedan admirar el brillo de sus ojos y el brillo de la gema.

\- Está bien – dijo Relm y saco su cajita – Terra ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó asombrada – Pero me quedara feo.

\- No tranquila – contestó divertida – yo te guiaré en las cosas que tienes que hacer. Venga ¡Comencemos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar estaba en la zona del robo. El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado gracias a la ayuda de los Moguri. El resto de su equipo había ido arriba a descansar. El prefirió esperar, quería pensar, ligar cosas, tener pistas de lo que pasó y de lo que podría pasar. Caminaba lentamente con su clásica pose pensadora, su mano sobre su mentón y su ceño algo fruncido. ¿Por qué no podía encajar nada? Setzer tenía razón, el ladrón sabía de la existencia de las piedras, sabía la ubicación, y sabe cómo transformarlas. Pero ¿Cuál sería su propósito? ¿Una guerra? ¿Propagar la magia para el bien? No, el ladrón debía saber que solo la gente que usó magia podría usarla, no podría esparcirla o venderla. ¿Entonces una guerra?

\- ¿Edgar?

El chico se dio vuelta viendo la delicada figura de la ex soldado magitek.

\- Oh mi lady – dijo Edgar sonriente. Estaba feliz de poder volver a verla. Luego su sonrisa se esfumó – ¿Qué hace acá? Es peligroso.

\- Yo bueno… - continuó nerviosa – Te busqué por el campamento cuando los demás regresaron pero no estabas. Entonces decidí buscarte acá.

\- Oh – su rostro serio se había relajado. Y luego le dedico una sonrisa - ¿Desea algo?

\- Quería darte las gracias – dijo sonriente con un rubor en sus mejillas. Luego se tocó el cintillo – Muchas gracias por el regalo. ¡Es hermoso!

\- Me alegra que lo recibieses y que además te gustase Terra – contestó Edgar. La examinó y luego sonrió – A ver quizás así se te vea mejor.

El rey se acercó a la chica y acomodaba lo delicados cabellos de la chica. Terra nuevamente sentía ese extraño pero agradable cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Edgar luego sintió la mirada fija de la chica. Lo miraba como en la reunión.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo curioso de saber por qué lo miraba así. No le molestaba, amaba esa mirada.

\- Estás cansado – dijo de repente sacando a Edgar de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? – contestó algo confundido. La chica rio y dirigió sus manos al rostro del rey.

\- Eso – dijo Terra tocándole las ojeras a Edgar - tu rostro tiene ojeras ¿No has dormido bien?

Edgar se sorprendió ante dos cosas. La primera era de la astucia de la chica. ¿Tan notorio era su cansancio? Efectivamente sus noches eran terribles. Incluso prefería trabajar en el día que dormir. Lo segundo era que el contacto de los dedos de la chica con su piel hizo que se le erizara toda la piel. _"Como una corriente eléctrica, pero agradable"_

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – escucho hablar a Terra.

\- No – dijo rápidamente y sonrió – Tienes razón, me has pillado – Terra le devolvió el gesto y bajo sus brazos – Efectivamente no he estado en mis mejores días.

\- Yo tampoco – confesó la chica retirando el rostro de él y mirando al costado – Desde que estuve en Doma no estoy tranquila – Rápidamente miró a Edgar - ¡no son pesadillas!

\- Tranquila, tranquila – Reía Edgar – Te creo. Adelante, continua

\- No son pesadillas, sino que… - tomo una pausa y suspiró – despierto asustada, buscando algo o alguien. No sé qué es pero siempre es lo mismo.

"Curioso" pensó Edgar. Lo mismo le sucedía a él.

\- Bueno mi lady – dijo Edgar tranquilo – Quizás debamos ir a intentarlo una vez más ¿no crees? Quizás hoy podamos dormir algo mejor.

Y Edgar puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Era suaves pero estaban fríos. Rápidamente se sacó su capa y se la colocó en los hombros de la muchacha.

\- ¿Edgar? – miro confusa.

\- Estás helada, tápate con ella – contesto él y Terra asintió – No quiero que te enfermes. Mejor vayamos a descansar. Es tarde y mañana se madruga

Edgar inicio la marcha seguida por Terra a su lado abrazándose con la capa del rey. Olía al perfume de Edgar, a él. A Terra le encantó ese olor. Era un olor tan varonil, tan imponente _"Tan de Edgar" _pensó rápidamente. El rey miraba de reojo a la chica que se aferraba con muchas ganas a la capa.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella – dijo Edgar rompiendo el silencio de la marcha

\- ¿Qué? – exclamo confundida.

\- La capa – dijo divertido – Tienes mucho frío verdad

\- ¿ah? Oh si… frió – dijo rápidamente – La verdad no lo había pensado

\- Terra – dijo Edgar y paró en seco. Terra se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de él, serio. - ¿Me puedes prometer algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el rey suspiró. Y de la nada la abrazó.

\- Quiero que te cuides más – confesó – No sabes cuánto me duele saber que te lastimas o cuando te pasa algo malo.

Terra no respondió. Edgar la tenía aferrada a su pecho, su aroma era más intenso. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención eran los latidos del corazón del rey. Armoniosos, vivos, fuertes. En cambio sentía que el de ella explotaría en cualquier momento, que se saldría por la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- ¿Terra me estas escuchando? – hablo Edgar. Terra lo miró a los ojos – No quiero repetir todo

\- Si escuché Ed – dijo Terra rápidamente.

\- ¿Ed? ¿Y eso? – él levanto una ceja, curioso.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡No he dicho eso! – _"¿Habré sonado molesto?"_ pensó el rey.

\- A mí me gusta – confeso sonriendo y miró sus ojos – Suena menos formal que Edgar

Edgar enfocó la mirada en ella. Oh! ¡Cómo le relajaban esos ojos! Se sentía en tranquilidad y agradecía eso porque lo necesitaba más que nunca.

\- Oh Ed – dijo Terra y se soltó un poco del abrazo del rey – Toma

\- ¿Y esto? – dijo Edgar soltando el abrazo y tomando el pañuelo. Sabía que era el que le había dado a Relm.

\- Ábrelo – dijo sonriente. Feliz.

Edgar lo abrió y vio rápidamente una gema que brillaba mucho en un pendiente. Era como un arcoíris de tonalidades celestes. Realmente era bello.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es muy lindo Terra – dijo mirándola

\- Es tuyo

\- ¿Mío? – Edgar la miró asombrado. Luego miró nuevamente el ópalo - ¿Tú lo hiciste?

\- Bueno…. – y Edgar miró sus mejillas avergonzadas – Sé que no esta tan bien hecho como el que los hace Relm

\- Entonces tú lo hiciste – hablo rápidamente - ¿Para mí?

\- Si – dijo sonriéndole – Quería agradecerte por tu regalo haciéndote uno. Quería una gema que fuera digna del rey de Fígaro - Edgar reía y Terra escuchaba feliz. Su risa realmente le agradaba.

\- ¿Así que este ópalo es digno del rey? ¿Segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Además tus ojos – continuó – Este ópalo de agua me recuerda a tus ojos cristalinos, tan celestes como el agua.

\- Gracias – dijo finalmente Edgar. Con agilidad se sacó el pendiente que llevaba y lo guardo. - ¿Seria este pendiente tan afortunado de ser colocado en el rey por esta bella dama?

\- ¡oh Ed! ¿Te burlas de mí? – exclamo con sus manos en jarra actuando molesta.

\- Por supuesto que no – confesó sonriente – Me gustaría mucho que tú me colocaras el regalo que me has dado. Me haría muy feliz.

Terra sonrió y tomo el pendiente nuevo, se acercó al rostro del rey. Edgar maldijo aquello porque no pensó en lo agradable que sería el aroma de la chica. Además su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de él. Podía sentir las respiraciones de la chica en su oído. Quería abrazarla.

\- Listo – dijo finalmente Terra y antes de que pudiese alejarse Edgar la abrazo muy fuerte. Como aferrándose a ella. Sintió el rostro de Edgar en su cuello, respirándole suavemente. Terra sintió su corazón nuevamente explotar y sentía arder su rostro - ¿E-Edd?

\- Espera – decía Edgar con los ojos cerrados – Déjame estar así un rato más ¿Si? – le confesó.

Terra no contestó, solo lo abrazó de vuelta. Ella también quería quedarse así por mucho rato. Ambos se quedaron sintiendo el aroma del otro, guardándolo en cada célula de ellos.

**FIN CAPITULO VII**


	8. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER**: **NINGUN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA PARA TODOS. GRACIAS**

_**AVISO:**_ las actualizaciones serán variadas No prometo nada.

Silvermist Wattson

Hola! Perdón la demoraaa! Lo siento de verdad pero tuve serios problemas familiares Bueno mejor vamos a los que nos convoca. ¿Edgar y Terra? Oh si cada vez mas juntos pero de ahora empezaran los problemas ( eso creo) Relm es la mejor jajaja claro ella será la nueva moda! Y no te preocupes por el Review a mi se me cae la cara de vergüenza pero vamos en proceso de asimilación jajajaj, Ya estoy empezando el capitulo 9 ya que tenia hasta el 15 pero mi pc se quemó y perdi todo -.- lo odie. Tenia tantas cosas…. En fin

ESPERO TU REVIEW!

Ghost-03

Holaa! PERDON DE VERDAD! =( Volvamos al capitulo. Es verdad Relm en esta historia ha madurado mucho. Y si ajajaja Setzer también tendrá sus roces con Edgar ( y no será el único) Con respecto al a relación de Terra y Edgar pues si, y lo mejor es que para ella es algo nuevo los sentimientos y para Edgar son sentimientos que no se está dando cuenta que está guardando con ella, lo que si no se si será ¿bueno o malo? Quien sabe jajajaa Oh si… obstáculos jajajaj prepara terreno :D

Sobre el ladron y las joyas se explicara más en 1 o dos capítulos, depende de mi redacción jajaja. Pero una de tus teorías va bien encaminada

Y con respecto a la redacción, descuida, me agrada que me corrijan porque uno entre tanto que lee sus capítulos mentalmente asimila palabras por otras de tan rápido que lee. Intenté que esta vez no tuviera tantos jajajaja aunque al ser cambio de palabras que conoce el pc no me las marca Pero si vez más avísame no tengo problemas! :D Yo también soy asquerosa con la redacción jujuju.

Chao! Y perdón!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPITULO VIII**

Terra podía sentir ruidos y leves voces. Abrió los ojos suavemente. Había dormido muy bien, tranquila. Se tocó el cuello y vio que tenía la capa de Edgar. Sonrió. Aún podía sentir el aroma del rey en ella.

\- ¡Ya queda poco kupo! – escuchó una voz.

Era Mog, podía distinguir ese tono de voz tan característico de él. Se levantó del camarote de madera, se sacó la capa del rey y salió de la carpa. Vio como la mayoría de las gemas eran transportadas por los moguri, Gogo y Umaro.

\- Buenos días Mog – habló cerca del moguri.

Mog lentamente movió sus alitas y se giró viendo a Terra. Le levantó una mano en forma de saludo y caminó hacia ella.

\- ¡Terra! – dijo Mog y se subió a los brazos de la chica – ¡Buenos días también, kupo!

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, ya estamos terminando de cargar. Nos atrasamos anoche pero estamos ya listos. En unos treinta minutos estarán todas las gemas cargadas

\- Que bien, así que iremos a Fígaro.

\- Creo que hubo un cambio de planes, iremos a Doma, ¡kupo! – Mog movió sus manos alegremente – ¿Terra? Hueles diferente – confesó el animal. – Hueles a…. Edgar.

\- Oh – dijo sonrojada – Debe ser porque dormí con su capa. Anoche estuvimos hablando y bueno… no recuerdo mucho de cómo llegue a mi cama.

\- Quizás te dormiste – dijo Mog – Te notabas cansada kupo.

\- Si – Ella miró a su alrededor - ¿Y los demás?

\- Estaban esperando a que te despertaras para empezar a desarmar el campamento, kupo.

\- Oh iré con ellos, ¿vienes?

\- No puedo – dijo y se bajó de los brazos de Terra – Tengo que terminar esto. ¡Nos vemos arriba de la nave, kupo!

Terra caminó al lado contrario de los moguri para salir. Observó a Relm en la entrada con Gau.

\- Buenos días Terra – dijo Relm y Gau la saludo con la mano - ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Muy bien gracias ¿Qué hacen? ¿Y los demás?

\- Oh Edgar, Setzer y Sabin están en la nave. Nosotros esperábamos a que terminaras de despertar y empacar todo. Le diré a Sabin que ya puede ayudar, me pidió que le avisara.

\- Descuida, voy yo – dijo sonriente – tengo que entregar algo.

La chica corrió a la nave de Setzer. Estaba en la entrada y vio a Sabin mirar cómo caminaban los moguri en fila cargando todo.

\- Buenos días Sabin

\- Terra, despertaste – dijo Sabin mirándola – perfecto, justo que estábamos casi terminando.

\- Si ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Podría haber ayudado

\- La verdad fue Edgar que pidió que te dejásemos descansar y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-¿Dónde está él? – Preguntó – Quiero devolverle su capa.

\- Está en la sala de máquinas, quiere revisar de que lleguemos sanos a Doma.

\- Gracias Sabin

Terra subió y se dirigió a la sala de máquinas. Gracias a Dios no estaba andando porque el ruido realmente era insoportable. Entró y miró pero no encontraba a Edgar por ningún lado. ¿Dónde podría estar?

\- ¿Terra? - Ella se dio vuelta y vio al rey.

Lo observó. Llevaba en sus manos una herramienta que limpiaba con un paño azul. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y tenía una marca negra en su mejilla derecha. Se veía demasiado divertido. El rey no hizo más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido. Terra se acercó.

\- Te traje tu capa – contestó sonriente y de apoco sintió nuevamente sus mejillas calientes – Sabes no recuerdo mucho de anoche ¿Me podrías decir que paso?

\- Ah eso – Edgar sonrió – Cuando te pedí abrazarte, te dormiste en mis brazos así que decidí llevarte a tu cama.

\- P-perdón – dijo nerviosa – No quería molestarte.

\- No es nada – Terra se acercó a él – cuidado con marcharte Terra.

Edgar dejo a un costado la herramienta mientras ella pudo ponerle la capa al rey. Luego puso la mano en su rostro.

\- Ahora si – dijo limpiándole la mejilla sucia con un pañuelo blanco entre sus ropas. Lentamente le soltó los cabellos de las amarras a Edgar, le arregló el cabello y se las volvió a colocar – Como todo un rey

\- Gracias Terra – dijo mirándola, sonriéndole.

El rey miró fijamente a los ojos de la peli verde. Y realmente le parecían hermosos, incluso tenían algo nuevo. Un brillo especial, un brillo que no estaba antes. Sin darse cuenta posó su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica. Al ser él algo más alto que Terra podía ver perfectamente sus ojos sin problemas. ¿Qué tenía ese brillo que le cautivaba? Acercó su rostro cada vez más al de Terra. Ella sentía que el corazón le explotaría ahí mismo. Ya podía sentir la respiración del rey cerca de ella.

\- ¡Ya nos vamos, kupo! – gritó Mog entrando a la habitación.

Edgar y Terra perdieron esa conexión que se había formado entre ellos. El rey sonrió y besó la frente de la chica ocasionando que Terra se enrojeciera al contacto. Mog se acercaba y saltó a los brazos de ella mientras Edgar se retiraba de la sala de máquinas dejando a Terra mirando el camino sin decir nada y con el corazón en la mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban llegando a los terrenos de Doma. Al dejar la nave cerca del castillo fueron recibidos por Cyan, Celes y Locke.

\- Que alegría que estén de vuelta – dijo Cyan caminando hacia los viajeros que bajaban de la nave.

Los chicos bajaron saludando a sus compañeros.

\- Cyan – dijo Edgar saludando al rey de Doma y este le respondió - ¿Dónde descargaran los cristales?

\- Tengo una habitación especial para ello – Miró detrás de él y mando a uno de los soldados que lo escoltaba – Por favor muéstrales donde deben dejarlos. Señor Mog si fuese tan amable de acompañarlos.

\- No hay problema, kupo. Enseguida descargaremos

El guardia llevó al moguri a dentro del castillo. El resto siguió a Cyan hacia el salón principal del rey.

\- Bueno – dijo Cyan sentado de cabecera en la mesa principal – La mitad de las gemas ya están a salvo acá. Ahora el problema es ¿Qué pasara con las gemas robadas? ¿Se sabe algo?

\- Nada – respondió Edgar desde su asiento – y lamentablemente no tenemos ninguna pista de algún paradero.

\- Quizás si le preguntamos a Cid podría saber algo más – contestó Celes – él estuvo en la investigación de los Magicite. Quizás conocía de este fenómeno.

\- ¿Y se sabe la ubicación de él? – habló Sabin. Celes le asintió.

\- Solemos mandarnos cartas – contestó celes – Sin embargo su salud aun no es la más óptima. Después de la caída de Kefka encontró un lugar estable y está ahí.

Terra escuchaba con atención y por primera vez sentía algo extraño. Algo en la conversación le llamaba profundamente la atención. De a poco la gente del salón iba desapareciendo de su vista para volverse todo negro.

_\- Lo siento, no puedo realizar su investigación extra._

_Terra escuchó suavemente el sonido de la voz de aquel hombre conocido. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente junto con mover su rostro en dirección de la voz. _

_\- ¿Acaso te estas volviendo débil y viejo, amigo? – contestó una voz burlesca e irónicamente - ¿O acaso tienes miedo?_

_Terra quería ver de quien era esa voz tan fría. Pero el cuerpo del hombre impedía verlo. Se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo era de unos 4 años._

_\- ¿Estas cuestionando mis conocimientos? – La voz del hombre sonaba molesta. Terra sintió como sus pies se levantaban de la cama en donde estaba._

_\- No sé, dímelo tu amigo – La fría voz seguía burlándose - ¿Serás acaso igual que Cid? _

_\- No sabes de lo que hablas – respondió – No soy tu amigo y no me compares con él – Terra tomó el delantal blanco del hombre llamando la atención volteándole el rostro - ¿Terra? ¿Qué haces despierta? Ve a descansar – Miró al visitante – Continuaremos esta conversación después_

_\- ¿No te estarás encariñando con el experimento verdad? – Y una risa invadió el lugar – Tu y Cid son tan iguales. Tan humanos, tan débiles. _

_Terra sintió una mirada encima de ella y por primera vez volteó a ver el rostro de aquella voz. Lo primero fueron esos ojos fríos. Azules como el hielo. Opacos, casi negros. Cabellos rubios atados en una cola alta. Marcas rojas mostrando un lado insano junto con esos labios terroríficamente morados._

_\- Solo eres un experimento. No tienes vida, nunca la tendrás, la única compañera que tendrás será la muerte – Rió mirándola._

_\- Kefka – hablo el hombre interponiéndose entre ambos – Vete ya. Sabes que no puedes estar acá y tener contacto. ¿O debo decírselo al emperador Gestahl? _

_\- Si si – dijo sin parar de reír – Iré a ver el experimento de Cid. Ahora me pregunto ¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero? _

_El sujeto no dejo responder ya que se retiraba invadiendo los lugares con aquella fría risa que erizaba los pelos. Y el pasillo se volvía oscuro mientras se alejaba con las tortuosas carcajadas del payaso._

\- ¡Ke…Kefka! – expresó Terra con horror levándose de la silla. Sabía que ya no existía pero aquella sensación de miedo aun afectaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Terra? – dijeron todos mirándola.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Relm a su lado.

\- ¡Yo lo vi! – Gritaba aterrada - ¡él estaba ahí! ¡Siempre estuvo ahí!

\- ¿Terra? – dijo Locke viendo como la chica retrocedía con sus manos en la cabeza con expresión perdida.

\- ¡Él lo sabía del principio!

\- Terra tranquila – dijo fuertemente Edgar desde su asiento. La chica lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella vio la seguridad en estos y sintió su cuerpo relajarse - ¿Qué paso? ¿Un recuerdo? – La chica asintió

\- Era pequeña, debía estar entre lo años, no más que eso – Suspiró y miró al suelo – Kefka estaba ahí, con aquel señor de mis recuerdos. Yo…. Yo escuché que hablaban de experimentos y también mencionaron a Cid

\- ¿Cid? – dijo Celes - ¿Acaso él tenía algo que ver contigo?

No lo creo – contestó rápidamente – por lo que pude ver Cid y el hombre de mis recuerdos tenían experimentos distintos. Pero Kefka conocía a ambos hombres. En este recuerdo los comparaba.

\- Supongo entonces que tendremos que ir donde Cid – dio Locke – esperemos que también sepa algo de las piedras.

\- Sera dentro de dos días entonces – dijo Cyan – Acaban de llegar y les tengo una fiesta para hoy en la noche

\- ¿Fiesta? – dijo Setzer

\- Así es – dijo Cyan sonriendo – Una fiesta para relajarnos y darles las gracias a los moguris por su ayuda a recolectar las piedras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Bueno – Dijo Relm caminando lentamente - ¿alguna duda?

Enfrente de ella estaban sus compañeros en fila. Cada uno tenía una piedra mágica. Unos anillos, otros collares o pendientes. Todos negaron ante la pregunta de la chica. Al lado de la pequeña estaba Terra observando.

\- Con Relm estuvimos investigando y nos dimos cuenta que no podemos usar más que dos magias elementales a la vez. Pero estas magias no deben ser de elementos opuestos además que hay magias de defensa y que se pueden unir a la elemental. Sin embargo solo se puede tener un máximo de 2 magias por persona – explico Terra – el poder mágico de las piedras solo admite 2, si se tienen 3 se bloquearán. Eso le paso a Relm

\- ¿Ya todos eligieron sus elementos? Bueno, que empiece el primero – continuó.

Locke Cole, autodenominado cazador de tesoros. En su oreja derecha colgaba un pendiente verdoso. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, extendió su mano y rápidamente de esta salieron ráfagas de viento.

\- Bien Locke – Dijo Terra – ¿Te sientes a gusto con esa magia?

\- Claro – dijo sonriente.

\- Bueno – dijo Relm anotando en unas hojas de papel – El siguiente es Setzer

Setzer Gabbiani, ludópata y fanático de la ópera, camina para estar a la altura de su amigo Locke. En su cuello se observaba una gema parecida a la del ladrón colgando de una cadena de plata. El chico colocó las manos a su costado y el viento lo empezó a rodear rápidamente para formar un torbellino cubriéndolo.

\- ¡Hey cuidado! – Exclamó Locke viendo como se le volaba su bandana del cabello – ¡Me estas robando mis cosas!

\- ¿Me llamas ladrón? – Dijo divertido Setzer disminuyendo su poder – ¿Creo que soy tu competencia no? - Locke solo se mofó sintiéndose ofendido para terminar con una sonrisa.

\- Y ahora – dijo Terra – Celes tu sigues.

Celes Chere, la ex general rúnica caminó para colocarse al lado del peli plata. En su mano derecha portaba un anillo con un zafiro. Extendió su mano y se empezó a formar una torre enorme de cristales de hielo puro.

\- ¡Excelente Celes! – dijo Relm – ¡Se nota que el hielo es tu elemento!

\- Gracias Relm – contesto ella – me quedaré con éste.

\- Es una excelente opción – dijo Terra – Strago ¿Tú también tienes la misma magia?

Strago asintió. Movió sus pies lentamente mientras se veía moverse el collar con el zafiro al compás de sus pasos. Extendió su bastón y enseguida se formó en un bastón de hielo.

\- ¡Vaya abuelito! – Dijo Relm – ¡Tú con Celes dominan muy bien sus elementos!

\- La sangre de los ancestros Relm – dijo Strago sonriendo.

\- Excelente Strago – continuó Terra - Sigues tu Gau

Gau camino y mostros a todos su collar con la gema brillando. Extendió su mano y rocas aparecían en su mano.

\- Eres muy bueno Gau – dijo Terra. Gau asintió – Tu turno Mog

\- ¡Ahí voy kupo!

Mog se movió y en su cuello estaba el collar con una gema amarilla. Extendió sus pequeñas manos peludas y rayos de una mano a la otra iban y venían.

\- Buen trabajo Mog – lo felicito Relm – manejas bien los rayos

\- ¡Gracias kupo!

\- Creo que Sabin también tiene esa gema ¿o no? – preguntó Terra.

Sabin Fígaro, usuario de las grandes enseñanzas de artes marciales del maestro Duncan, entrenado en las montañas del sur de Fígaro. Se colocó al lado de Mog e hizo los mismos movimientos. Al igual que la pequeña criatura, Sabin tenia rayos en sus manos pero concentrados en sus puños.

\- Que bien – dijo Terra – te servirá mucho Sabin

\- ¡Ya quiero probar estos puños! – dijo ansioso.

\- Shadow es tu turno – continuó la chica

Shadow se movió, extendió sus manos y rápidamente se formaron burbujas verdes. Dejó caer una en el suelo haciendo un orificio pequeño en el suelo.

\- ¡Cuidado con eso! – Dijo Locke – No queremos ver más veneno en este castillo por favor.

\- No hay problema – le respondió el hombre de negro.

\- ¿Eso es como veneno? – pregunto Relm

\- Creo que varía entre el veneno, acido o algo toxico – contestó Shadow.

\- ¿Y tú gema? – preguntó Terra.

\- Secreto – dijo simplemente.

\- Bueno sigamos – dijo Relm cambiando tema- Edgar eres el siguiente.

Edgar se colocó al lado de Shadow. La gema aún estaba en el pendiente que le regalo Terra. Extendió sus manos y aparecieron remolinos hechos de agua pura.

\- Muy bien – dijo Relm y miró a Terra - ¿Verdad Terra?

\- Si, si – contesto rapidamente con un leve rubor pero sonriente – Muy buen trabajo Edgar.

\- Gracias mis señoritas hermosas – dijo sonriente.

\- Para casi finalizar viene Cyan – dijo Terra desviando la mirada del rey.

Cyan Garamonde, nuevo rey de las tierras de Doma. Se ubicó último en la nueva fila. En su mano izquierda se ubicaba un anillo con una perla castaña de diferentes tonalidades de café. Se inclinó hacia el suelo y apoyó la palma de su mano. Enseguida todos sintieron un leve movimiento en el piso.

\- ¡Oh Cyan! – Exclamó Terra – ¡Es impresionante! ¿Es tierra?

\- Si – afirmó – es lo que primero aprendí a hacer. Creo que más adelante podría cambiar y ser más parecido al de Sir Gau.

\- ¡Bueno tendremos que entrenar mucho todos! – Dijo Relm – ¡Ya estamos listos entonces!

Y así todos se pusieron a entrenar durante unas horas explorando las capacidades de sus gemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las sirvientas del castillo de Doma iban de un lado a otro por los pasillos del castillo. Unas llevaban flores, otras cintas de colores para decorar el Gran Salón de la fiesta, otras paños, vasijas de plata. Los hombres llevaban canastas de vino y de comida hacia la cocina real. Realmente todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado con la organización de la fiesta.

\- Nunca vi tanta gente moviéndose – Habló Sabin al lado de su hermano caminando por los pasillos.

\- La verdad ni en Fígaro vi que la gente se moviera así de rápido – Puso su pose pensativa mientras caminaba - ¿Deberé reclutar más gente eficiente como acá? ¿O será que no estoy pagando lo suficiente?

\- Pues deberías prepararte, pronto se viene el evento del año en Fígaro – dijo Sabin bromeando y Edgar lo miró seriamente incluso algo pálido.

\- No fue divertida tu broma Sabin. Ese tema es muy delicado y con eso no se juega.

\- Hablas como si fuera de vida o muerte – cuestionó sonriente el príncipe de Fígaro.

\- Claro – asintió – Será el día que deje de ser Edgar Fígaro, el soltero más codiciando del reino. En fin, Cyan mando a unos sastres para nuestras habitaciones para los trajes que necesitemos. Creo que debemos ir ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Celes estaba en una habitación que compartía con Terra mientras estaban en Doma. Ambas tenían en sus camas muchos vestidos de noche que les había facilitado Cyan además estaban autorizadas a modificarlos si era necesario.

\- ¡No sé qué usar! – Decía Terra viendo todos los vestidos – Nunca he ido a una fiesta de este nivel, creo que incluso no he ido a ninguna – finalizó triste sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Bueno – dijo Celes acercándose a su lado – Yo tampoco fui a fiestas Terra – confesó la guerrera a lo que la chica peliverde la miraba asombrada – Tuve reuniones como general. También había fiestas con gente del emperador pero en lo personal no iba.

\- Oh ya veo – Terra luego miró los vestidos - ¿Qué haremos entonces? Yo no sé qué vestido elegir.

Celes se levantó de la cama y fue al armario donde había más vestidos para usar. Gracias a dios la gente del castillo era cuidadosa y agrupaba los vestidos por colores.

\- ¿Creo que lo primero será el color no?

Terra se levantó también, miró hacia la ventana cerca de ella. Arqueó sus cejas ¿Qué era ese sonido? Tras un par de segundos más pudo averiguarlo y una sonrisa se puso en su rostro.

\- Creo que sería un gran comienzo ¿no? – Celes no escucho la respuesta de su compañera - ¿Terra? ¿Me escuchaste? – Se volteó y vio que su compañera estaba en el balcón subiendo de la pequeña baranda para afirmarse y a punto de saltar - ¡Terra que haceees!

Celes rápidamente fue hasta donde su amiga. Terra al escuchar los gritos de Celes la miró y le sonrió.

\- Descuida Celes – contestó Terra viendo a su amiga a su lado. – Ya tengo una idea de que haremos para los vestidos.

Terra no dejó responder a Celes porque inmediatamente de haber hablado con gracia y cuidado bajo un piso hasta el otro balcón inferior, en donde se originaban los extraños sonidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Setzer estaba en la recamara de Cyan. Ambos estaban sentados mirando los terrenos de Doma desde el balcón del rey.

-Sí que esta todo demasiado pacifico ¿No crees? – dijo Setzer mirando con una copa de alcohol.

\- Si – contestó Cyan – Esperemos que lo que venga no sea con tal impacto como lo de Kefka.

\- Debemos estar preparados para todo – Setzer tomó un sorbo del líquido - ¿Crees que Terra sea nuevamente un pilar en todo esto?

\- Eso me temo – dijo Cyan con tristeza – Además … - Cyan sacó entre sus ropas una carta y se la extendió a Setzer

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Una carta del Señor Cid – respondió. Los ojos del peli plata se abrieron – he estado hablando con él mientras hacían lo del campamento. Tuve la sospecha de que él sabría algo.

\- ¿Y qué dice? – Setzer tomó la carta ya abierta y la extendió leyendo rápido - ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Significa que tenemos problemas – dijo Cyan mirando fijo el cielo.

\- Pero acá no me dice nada de las piedras.

\- Eso es porque no es la primera carta que me responde – confesó – Es la última explicándome tu pregunta de hace poco

\- ¿De Terra? – Cyan afirmó con la cabeza. Setzer volvió a re leer la carta con una expresión confusa – ¿Peligro? ¿Pero de quién?

\- No lo sé – dijo el rey – Nunca pudo explicarme bien. Creo que ahora que iremos a visitarlo nos pueda aclarar todo esto. Lo que sí sé es que tenemos que tener a Terra bien custodiada.

\- Pero nadie ha querido o intentado hacerle daño.

-Por ahora

Setzer no habló más. Terminó de tomarse la mitad del líquido de su vaso en un solo sorbo. Sentía como le ardía en el esófago. Mientras en su mente intentaba calzar las palabras de aquella carta del científico Cid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Relm estaba tirando todos los vestidos al piso. Gritaba furiosa ¿Por qué ninguno le quedaba bien? Unos muy largos, otros cortos, grandes, chicos. ¡Ya no quería más! Tendría que resignarse que tendría que arreglarlos ¡y no tenía humor para eso! ¿Es que acaso su cuerpo era tan deforme como para no tener las medidas de un vestido estándar?

\- ¡Es el fin! – Exclamó gruñendo derrotada tirándose a la cama – ¡No quiero más!

Se tiró en la cama cuando escucho ruidos en el balcón. Rápidamente movió su rostro algo asustado ¿Quién andaba ahí? Vio una sombra detrás de las cortinas de seda verdosas. Agarró con fuerza una almohada. Pudo ver como una sombra saltaba rebotando en sus rodillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con la seguridad del castillo? Aquella sombra e levanto y pudo ver que la silueta era demasiado delgada como para un hombre. Vio enseguida que usaba una cola alta. Su cuerpo se relajó levemente.

Terra se asomó a la puerta que conectaba con la terraza de la chica. Abrió delicadamente la puerta.

\- ¡TERRA! – gritó Relm – ¡Me has dado un susto de aquellos!

\- Lo siento – contestó Terra apenada

\- Bueno como sea, te perdono – La chica le sonrió - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- Creo que tú mismo problema - Dijo Terra mirando el desorden de la habitación de la menor. La chica frunció el ceño.

\- Empiezo a creer que esta fiesta no es muy buena idea – contestó – estoy estresada.

\- Ah en ese caso no te molestamos – respondió Terra.

\- ¿Molestarnos? ¿A quién?

\- A nosotras – dijo una voz detrás de Terra proveniente de la terraza – Terra y yo estamos con algunos problemas para nuestros vestidos. Ninguna de las dos ha utilizado uno antes.

\- Bueno no es que yo haya utilizado tampoco – confesó – pero creo que entre las tres podremos hacer algo ¿no?

\- ¿Te ayudamos? – Dijo Celes mirando el desorden

\- ¡Claro! – dijo divertida - ¡Manos a la obra!

**FIN CAPITULO VIII**


	9. Chapter IX

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA PARA TODOS. GRACIAS

AVISO: las actualizaciones serán variadas No prometo nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPITULO IX**

El castillo de Doma estaba hecho un caos de gente corriendo y viniendo. Ya faltaban algunas horas para que empezara la fiesta en honor al pueblo Moguri. Cyan había invitado a reinos de todas partes para que vinieran a celebrar este evento, por lo que el salón principal poco a poco era invadido de extranjeros.

Los invitados principales estaban aún en sus recamaras. A excepción del rey con el sabio Strago. Ambos estaban en la puerta principal del castillo recibiendo a todos los invitados.

\- Esto es realmente agotador – dijo el anciano.

\- Nadie dijo que ser rey sería fácil – confesó el rey y dio un suspiro mientras no veía gente - ¿Los demás ya bajaron?

\- No, bueno creo que los chicos deben estar dando vueltas por ahí entre la multitud

\- ¿Y las señoritas?

\- Bueno tú sabes, detalles son detalles – dijo Strago. Nuevamente la gente empezaba a llegar.

Ambos hombres siguieron con la labor de saludar a sus invitados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Locke estaba dando vueltas por las mesas de tragos. De repente sacaba cocaví intentando reconocer a alguien de sus amigos.

\- Al parecer he sido el primero en bajar – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Miró nuevamente. Mucha gente de varias partes del mundo, pero se podía distinguir un sector que claramente conocía. Una sonrisa salió de su rostro y tomando el último sorbo de su trago, caminó.

\- ¡HEY MOG! – le gritó al moguri.

Mog y el resto de sus familiares estaban sentados en varias mesas pero todos cercanas. Mog se dio vuelta de su silla para ver al ladrón con un traje bastante formal.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – dijo mirando fijamente a Locke.

\- Oh vamos Mog – dijo sonriendo – ¿estás de bromas?

\- No - dijo secamente. Tomó un vaso con un líquido verde tomando un sorbo – Repito, tú quién eres

\- Locke – dijo resignado.

\- Locke jamás estaría vestido así… y sobretodo – miró el rostro del cazador de tesoros – No traes tu bandana en la cabeza.

\- Ah ¡yo quería! – dijo Locke sentándose al lado de Mog – Pero antes de arreglarme me encontré con Edgar y me advirtió que si no me lo sacaba me arrepentiría.

\- ¿Te amenazó? – Y Locke asintió - ¿Con ese tono? - Nuevamente un asentimiento – Te compadezco.

\- Ni que lo digas – Miró la mesa y saco uno de los bocadillos

\- Yo que tú no hago eso – dijo Mog y Locke lo miró confundido – Son los dulces favoritos de Kuku, Kupan y de Kupek

\- ¿Y dónde están?

\- Dando vueltas molestando a las señoritas – dijo derrotado – Comieron muchos, supongo que están algo hiperactivos.

\- Entiendo ¿Y as visto a los demás?

\- Solo a Setzer que estaba con algunas mujeres

\- ¿No pierde el tiempo verdad?

\- No entiendo que le ven a las mujeres – dijo Mog resignado – Solo veo que les causan problemas y muchos dolores de cabeza

\- ¿Negarás que te encantan los brazos de Terra?

\- ¡Oh Terra! – Dijo Mog moviendo sus alas - ¿Dónde está? ¿La has visto?

\- No – respondió – Ninguna de las chicas baja aún.

\- Oh – dijo desilusionado con un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué tanto suspiro? – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Locke y Mog se dieron cuenta para ver a Edgar y a Sabin detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Hey! Ha llegado el "OSO" de Fígaro – Sabin puso sus manos en sus caderas con una expresión de alegría.

Locke y Mog se dedicaron a mirar los atuendos de los dos recién llegados, claramente eran muchos más sofisticados y de más glamour que los de ellos. Eran dignos de unos gobernantes, Sabin de celeste con dorado y Edgar de Azul con dorado.

\- ¿No ha bajado nadie más? – Cuestionó el Rey de Fígaro mirando desinteresado a la gente mientras se arreglaba sus muñequeras.

\- No – contestó Locke mirando al rey – Las chicas deben de tardar de seguro se están arreglando y maquillando.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando eh Locke? – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Estos se dieron vuelta para ver a Relm.

Relm estaba con un peinado en una cola alta con sus rizos castaños claros. En sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes rectangulares dorados que combinaba con el collar de su cuello. Sus labios levemente coloreados de rosa pálido con brillo. Su cuerpo estaba con un vestido verde manzana no muy ceñido al cuerpo sin mostrar el busto. Finalmente tenía unas sandalias doradas.

\- Relm! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?

\- Te ves muy linda – dijo Locke -¿No has visto a Celes? ¿Bajo contigo?

\- ¡Ah pero que impaciente! – dijo suspirando Relm. Se giró un poco mirando las escaleras reales. – Ahí bajó.

Locke inmediatamente miró las escaleras y como por magia se levantó de su silla y camino rápido entre la gente para ir en rescate de su dama.

Una vez cerca de las escaleras Locke pudo examinarla mejor. Celes llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza a medio lado adornada de bellos zafiros a su alrededor, sus aros y collar coincidían perfectamente en el juego de colores celestes y dorados. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido celeste profundo, en donde sus hombros se mostraban en todo su esplendor. Para mala suerte de Locke sus bellas manos estaban tapadas por unos guantes hasta el codo del mismo color que el vestido.

\- Celes… - Dijo casi sin respiro. Le regaló una sonrisa radiante a la chica mientras extendía su mano cuando ella ya llegaba al final de la escala.

Celes tomó delicadamente la mano de su prometido devolviéndole aquella sonrisa encantadora que estaba llamando la atención de público masculino presente en ese lugar.

\- Te ves hermosa – Dijo suavemente Locke cerca de ella. Siendo realista solo la pudo ver así de bella para el teatro – Incluso más radiante que en el teatro.

\- Que cosas dices Locke – Celes podía sentir sus mejillas arder suavemente. Esperaba que no se notara mucho puesto que su maquillaje era casi natural - ¿Vamos donde los chicos?

\- Solo si seré yo el ladrón esta noche – contestó.

\- ¿Pero de que…. – Celes no pudo responder cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su amado Locke teniendo contacto con sus fríos labios levemente rosados. Sintió que su mundo se congelaba en ese momento pero de felicidad. Locke levemente separó sus labios – Que tonto eres

\- Un ladrón tonto por ti – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia los chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra estaba nerviosa. Se tocaba sus manos cubiertas por unos delicados guantes rojos semi transparentes que cubrían apenas hasta sus muñecas.

\- Tranquila – Se decía a si misma alentándose – Si Celes pudo, tú también puedes Terra. ¡Ni siquiera te pones así cuando hay monstruos poderosos! – Cerró los ojos e intentaba calmar sus respiraciones – Control, solo es caminar, no mirar al suelo.

Se quedó un minuto intentando calmar sus respiraciones pero fallaba. ¿Tanto pánico a las masas tenia? No lo soportó más. Se alejó de las escaleras levemente y sentó en la hermosa alfombra lila que adornaba el pasillo aferrándose con sus brazos las rodillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos estaban agrupados conversando unos con otros y algunos mezclándose con los invitados extranjeros. Entre ellos estaba Edgar y Sabin. Edgar estaba aguantando mejor que Sabin hablar de los temas políticos con las tierras vecinas.

Sabin realmente estaba aburrido, ser de la realeza llevaba a tener responsabilidades que claramente si las cumpliera él se volvería loco. Suspiró. ¿Cómo aguantaba tanto su hermano? Tosió suavemente y puso una de sus manos en su garganta.

\- Disculpen, creo que iré por algo para beber – dijo sonriente – mi garganta lo pide. Con su permiso

Sabin se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y caminó tan rápido como pudo. Edgar por su lado sabía de las intenciones de su hermano desde que lo escuchó toser. No era primera vez que lo hacía, pero con la diferencia que él también quería huir de esa conversación tan absurda y poco entretenida que tenía. Lo vio caminar como pudo a un lado totalmente diferente de las comidas y bebidas. "Tienes una suerte" pensó con envidia su hermano. Sin más dio un suspiro resignado y volvió a establecer una conversación con los invitados.

\- Disculpe Rey Edgar – dijo uno hombre recién llegando hacia donde estaba el rey de Fígaro. – Perdón las molestias

\- Dime Alfred – dijo Edgar conociendo a el caballero como uno de los ancianos del consejo - ¿Necesita algo de mí con urgencia? – El anciano negó – Oh es que se veía algo… extraño.

\- Si bueno mi señor – Dijo Alfred tocándose suavemente su pequeña barba blanca – como representante del consejo me concierne presentarle a su futura reina, su prometida.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo algo confundido Edgar. ¿Había escuchado bien? - ¿Dijiste prometida?

\- Así es mi señor – contestó el anciano – Puesto que su condición fue aprobada para todo el consejo de Fígaro, hemos decidido presentarle a su nueva prometida hasta la fecha del matrimonio.

"_Demonios_" pensó Edgar mordiéndose el labio suavemente. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabin estaba demasiado mareado con la cantidad de gente en ese lugar. No era que no fuera sociable pero, Dios, entre ese lugar y una montaña, claramente se quedaría mil años en la montaña.

Subió por una de las escaleras alternativas que tanto conocía del castillo de su amigo. Sabía que la gente no podía acceder a esos lugares. Caminó por los pasillos mientras se dedicaba a mirar desde las ventanas los terrenos tan diferentes que tenia de los castillos comparados con los de Fígaro. A pesar de todo Sabin prefería las cálidas tierras de su desierto.

Quiso seguir admirando pero un extraño ruido provenía no muy lejos de él. Miro el resto del pasillo y ahí fue donde la encontró.

\- ¿Terra? - preguntó Sabin con algo de duda. La leve luz que había en el pasillo le dificultaba reconocerla del todo.

\- ¿Sabin? – respondió de la misma manera la chica. Levantó el rostro más sin dejar su posición en el suelo. - ¿Eres tú?

Sabin se acercó al pequeño bulto. Efectivamente era ella, pero apenas podía verla bien con la poca luz del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? La fiesta ya comenzó – Le preguntó.

\- Bueno la verdad… - Hizo una pausa – Tengo miedo a tanta gente junta y todos mirándome.

\- Oh tranquila – dijo para calmarla – Solo será unos segundos, quizás a estas alturas nadie note con detalle cuando bajas.

\- Pero…

\- Si quieres podemos bajar juntos ¿Te parece? – Sabin le extendió su mano. Terra demoró y con lentitud puso su mano en la tosca mano del príncipe. – Bueno vamos, que nos esperan todos.

Terra asintió y caminó al ritmo de Sabin en dirección a la escalera principal del castillo. Sabin por su lado a medida que avanzaba pudo sentir como la oscuridad se iba disipando; apenas puso su primer pie en las escaleras para bajar miró a Terra por primera vez y no podía ocultar su asombro.

Terra tenía sus cabellos tomados en un tomate el cual estaba adornado con una hermosa flor roja a su costado izquierdo de sus cabellos. Su rostro estaba levemente maquillado lo más natural posible pero sus labios de un color rojo pálido llamaban profundamente la atención y además que sus aros eran espirales del mismo color. Su cuello estaba desnudo de cualquier collar o accesorio dando una espectacular vista a su piel sin ser vulgar. Sus hombros al igual que Celes estaban descubiertos y solo tenían unos breteles rojos. Su pecho estaba tapado en un corsé rojo que tapaba sus atributos pero que a medida que descendía era adornado de unas hermosas piedras plateadas para terminar con un corte campana de princesa.

\- Creo que me equivoque – dijo de la nada Sabin atrayendo la mirada aterrorizada de Terra – Estas demasiado deslumbrante como para pasar desapercibida frente a todos

\- No me estas ayudando - Terra sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la declaración de Sabin y que sus piernas le tiritaban suavemente.

\- Tranquila – Le respondió sonriente mientas la seguía tomando del brazo – Esto ya va terminar. Estamos casi terminando la escala. Terra suspiró y siguió caminando como pudo. – Viste eso fue todo

Terra observo que se había terminado sin embargo sentía muchas miradas en ella y seguía estando nerviosa. Intento buscar a alguien conocido con su mirada. Fue allí cuando lo vio. Sabía que era él aunque estuviera de espaldas, en un grupo de 3 hombres. Sin saber el motivo los hombres al frente de él se separaron dando a la vista a una mujer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Le presento a la señorita Grace Campbell, hija del conde Adam Campbell de las Tierras sur – dijo Alfred al momento que una señorita caminaba hacia Edgar.

Edgar la miró. Frente a él estaba una muchacha de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños adornados con una pequeña flor de tela morada. Su pequeña figura estaba vistiendo un vestido del mismo morado. Hombros descubiertos solo sujetados por dos breteles delgados en cada hombro propios del vestido. Su busto estaba cubierto por el vestido corsé morado y unas cintas a cada lado. Siguiendo el corte estaba el vestido estilo victoriano con pliegues recogido dando al final una terminación en una tela negra.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron esos ojos. Unos ojos verdes tan oscuros y luminosos que lo miraban con intensidad.

\- Soy Grace Campbell – dijo la muchacha estirando su mano. Edgar tomó la desnuda mano de la chica dándole un beso.

\- Edgar Fígaro – dijo volviéndola a mirar – Un placer conocerla mi lady.

\- El placer es mío. Espero que nos llevemos bien – contestó Grace para después sonreír– Después de todo seremos marido y mujer.

A Edgar se le revolvió el estómago con esas palabras. Aun no estaba listo para el matrimonio.

\- Si… -dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa – esperemos. Con su permiso, necesito ubicar a mi hermano.

Edgar dio media vuelta buscando a Sabin. ¡Estaba en problemas!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra pudo ver como Edgar tomaba delicadamente la mano de aquella mujer. La examinó. Realmente era una mujer bonita y con una postura que demostraba que era de la realeza. Su pecho empezaba a puncionarle.

Sabin miraba a la dirección de Terra. ¿Miraba a su hermano? ¿Pero por qué el rostro de Terra estaba tenso y con muestra de dolor? Le apretó un poco más la mano sacando a la peli verde del trance.

\- ¿Sabin?

\- ¿Estas bien Terra?

\- Si – La chica le sonrió – No es nada

\- Ahora que estás conmigo ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar? – Terra asintió y Sabin le beso el dorso de la mano – Estoy honrado por su decisión mi hermosa dama

Terra solo rió. Mientras empezaron a caminar tuvo ganas de mirar hacia atrás. No. Se negó mentalmente. Por primera vez estaba disfrutando todo con Sabin. Por primera vez experimentaba la alegría y la diversión en su primer baile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar vio a su hermano que tomaba la mano de una dama con vestido rojo. Su hermano estaba feliz por lo que decidió observar a la dama que lo tenía tan fascinado. Su corazón empezó inexplicablemente a latirle con fuerzas. Esos cabellos, ese cuerpo tan esbelto pero curvilíneo. Era Terra.

El rey miró como Sabin con una sonrisa que jamás había visto tomo la mano de Terra y la levantó para besarla sobre sus delicados guantes rojizos. Arqueó una ceja inconscientemente molesto. Y su confusión creció más cuando vio que sus cuerpos caminaban lejos de su dirección y lo peor…. Terra sonreía como nunca lo había visto que le daba a su hermano. Unas de las sonrisas que le dedicaba a él.

\- ¿Edgar?

El joven se giró rápidamente saliendo de su embrujo al escuchar la voz femenina.

\- Hola Celes – Dijo mirando a la recién pareja llegar. Enseguida llega Locke a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo te va?

\- Bien… – y rápidamente miro nuevamente la dirección donde estaban Terra y Sabin. Pero ya no había nadie ahí –…Todo muy bien...

Celes miraba el rostro del rey. Claro que para ella no se le había ido ningún detalle de nada. Ella se percató de las miradas de ambos chicos. Conocía esas miradas, conocía esos gestos. ¿Pero estaría en lo correcto? ¿O solo sería suposiciones de ella? Debía hablarlo con Locke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabin y Terra estaban por los jardines del reino de Doma. Si bien era de noche se podía distinguir una frescura típica de la temporada.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo Terra rompiendo el silencio. Sabin la miró confundido – Me estaba sintiendo incomoda con tanta gente

\- Descuida Terra – dijo sonriente – es difícil acostumbrarse a esas cosas. Mira. Sentémonos en esas mesas.

Ambos chicos se sentaron y al instante un sirviente del castillo les trajo algo para beber.

\- Yo solo quiero un vaso de agua – le dijo Terra al chico. Pero Sabin interrumpió.

\- No – dijo secamente – Terra tenemos que disfrutar este momento. Tráenos algo de vino.

El chico asintió y se retiró luego de una reverencia.

\- ¿Celebraremos algo especial? – Dijo Terra confundida.

\- Bueno independiente que sea esta fiesta en honor a los Moguri – dijo Sabin – Creo que esta es tu primera fiesta no – La chica asintió – Celebremos entonces por tu primera velada frente a la sociedad como una de las salvadoras del planeta.

Terra no pudo evitar reír y enseguida se le sumo Sabin. El mozo llegó dejando las copas y la botella en la mesa seguida de algunos aperitivos para la pareja.

\- Bueno Terra Branford – dijo Sabin tomando una de las copas – Brindemos porque este día especial para ti.

Terra tomó su copa y la alzo arriba junto con la Sabin.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo también? – Dijo divertida. Sabin asintió – Entonces brindemos también por el príncipe de Fígaro, el hombre más buscado hoy por todos por evadir responsabilidades

Sabin abrió la boca del asombro.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?

\- No hay que ser una sabia para saber que estabas escapando Sabin – Dijo medio riendo – Sabía que buscarías una excusa para salir

\- Me duele enormemente Terra – dijo Sabin haciéndose el ofendido – Jamás pensaría en ti como una excusa para huir de la realidad.

\- Bueno entonces – Dijo Terra y Sabin la acompaño – Un salud por nosotros los irresponsables

\- ¡Salud por los escapistas! – gritó Sabin

Se sintió el sonido de ambas copas chocas suavemente y ambos empezaron a distraerse entre sorbos y charlas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edgar buscaba, intentando disimular, a su hermano mientras estaba con Celes y Locke. El rey estaba realmente distraído y apenas podía poner atención a las palabras de Locke.

Celes por su parte solo afirmaba a algunas frases de su pareja, mientras pensaba en el comportamiento del rey. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio en que algo buscaba. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oh amor – dijo Celes mirando a Locke - ¿No has visto a Terra? Se supone que ya debería de haber bajado

"¡Bingo!" Pensó Celes. En efecto. El rey instantáneamente la miró poniendo toda su atención en la rubia.

\- ¿A Terra? – Dijo Locke algo confundido – Creo que la vi con Sabin ¿no? Ellos bajaron juntos

\- ¿Terra bajó acompañada de Sabin? – El rey arqueó una ceja.

\- Si – contestó Locke inocentemente – Los vi bajar juntos. Creo que Terra tenía miedo y Sabin la ayudo.

\- A qué lástima – Dijo Celes – Quisiera saber dónde está para conversar con ella. ¿No están por acá verdad?

\- Se fueron hacia los jardines – contestó Locke – ¿Quieres ir con ella?

\- Oh no – dijo de repente Celes – De seguro esta entretenida con Sabin. No quiero molestarla. Si entra me acercaré. Oh escucha – y los tres escucharon la música – Es hora de bailar

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Preguntó Locke

\- Seria un gran honor

\- Yo me quedaré por acá – Contestó rápidamente Edgar. Tenía que salir a los jardines.

\- Oh – dijo Celes – Creo que no podrás. Creo que alguien viene por ti

Edgar se dio vuelta y efectivamente. Grace venia en su dirección

\- Es Grace – dijo con un suspiro

\- ¿Grace? – preguntaron los dos.

\- Si, Grace Campbell, mi futura esposa

Celes y Locke se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

**FIN CAPITULO IX**


	10. Chapter X

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE FF ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS HE USADO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA PARA TODOS. GRACIAS

AVISO: las actualizaciones serán variadas No prometo nada.

AVISO 2: LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEW LOS DEJARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPITULO X**

Celes y Locke miraron al rey sin decir nada. Al mismo tiempo la pareja miró a la joven de finos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con curiosidad.

\- Encantada de conocerlos – dijo la chica – Soy Grace Campbell, la futura esposa de Edgar.

Edgar hizo un gesto algo incómodo con las palabras de la chica. Celes pudo percibir que a Edgar no le agradaba esa noticia del todo.

\- Ehm… si igual – dijo Locke rascándose la nuca – Locke Cole a sus servicios y mi pareja Celes Chere.

\- Encantada de conocerte Grace – contestó Celes sonriendo.

\- Oh ¿ustedes también son parte de los salvadores? – Preguntó la chica – Sus nombres me son muy familiares.

\- Fuimos parte de aquello – respondió la ex comandante – Pero solo una persona hizo la mayor parte de todo esto.

\- Oh entiendo ¿Te refieres a esa chica mutante? – dijo Grace.

Aquel comentario claramente fue algo que ninguno de los tres presentes se esperaba. A Edgar le había molestado muchísimo junto con Locke. Celes fue la que pudo disimular mejor su molestia.

\- ¿Dije algo falso? – continuó la chica mirando los rostros de los hombres presentes.

\- Creo que le han dicho información incorrecta Grace – contestó Celes.

\- ¿Entonces no es aquella chica hija de un… como era la palabra… bueno hija de una humana y un mutante?

\- Se les dice Espers y no son mutantes – contestó fríamente Locke. Celes le toma la mano delicada y cuidadosamente para calmarlo.

\- Los Espers son seres mágicos – le explicó Celes – seres que vivían en otro mundo. Y aquella chica que mencionas fue producto del amor de dos seres. Ella es la prueba que somos diferentes pero iguales. Sino no hubiese nacido.

\- Ah… - dijo Grace – Entiendo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a bailar? – dijo Locke cambiando el tema mirando a su prometida – Antes de que la música se acabe.

Celes asintió y sintió como el ladrón jalaba de ella hacia la pista de baile. Edgar entonces ya hace rato miraba la ventana del lugar viendo los jardines mientras que Grace esperaba llamar la atención del rey.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una sala oscura apenas iluminadas por pequeñas luces se encontraban dos hombres encapuchados.

\- ¿Están listas? – preguntó uno de los hombres que era el más alto.

\- Si General – contestó el segundo - las piedras están siendo ingresadas al programa para la fusión.

\- Excelente – comentó el general - avísame cuando estén perfeccionadas. Quiero ser el primero en verlas. No quiero fallas cuando las presentemos a nuestro señor.

\- Como ordene mi general

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra sentía un calor interno. Jamás había probado el vino anteriormente y no conocía sus efectos. Sabin por otro lado estaba viendo el rostro sonrojado de Terra.

\- ¿Estas bien Terra? – dijo divertido Sabin.

\- Tengo mucho calor – dijo algo apenada a lo que Sabin rió.

\- Creo que es suficiente vino por hoy para ti – Terra asintió. - ¿Te parece que entremos? Parece que empezó el baile.

Terra asintió y se levantó junto con Sabin para devolverse al salón principal. Ella agradecía que la noche estuviera fresca, sentía mucho calor dentro de su cuerpo y la brisa la ayudaba bastante.

Ambos entraron al salón buscando a alguno de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Terra, kupo! – Se escuchó gritas detrás de ellos. La chica se dio vuelta viendo correr al pequeño ser blanco. Apenas pudo saltó a los brazos de la chica. - ¡Estas muy linda!

\- Muchas gracias Mog - dijo Terra sonriente acariciando al pequeño.

\- Oye peludo – dice Sabin ganándose una mirada seria del moguri - ¿Los demás?

\- En la pista de baile – dice simplemente- a excepción de Cyan que esta al costado hablando con políticos, a Setzer que anda ligando con mujer que pille parecida a María y Shadow que no sé dónde está pero en algún rincón creo que lo divisé.

\- Ah que bien – Dijo Sabin y luego le extendió la mano a Terra- No soy muy bueno pero… ¿Me concede esta pieza hermosa señorita Terra?

Terra sonrió ante las palabras del monje, es verdad que él siempre había esquivado todo lo relacionado con la realeza, pero hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente él tuvo que seguir todos los protocolos junto con su hermano gemelo.

Ella aceptó y tomando la mano de Sabin se dirigieron al tumulto de gente mientras que Mog los miraba.

\- No me gusta bailar – confesó Sabin – No me mires así – dice ante la confusa mirada de Terra – No me gusta porque soy muy torpe pero si te invité fue porque quería que tuvieras una velada completa Terra.

\- Gracias Sabin – contestó Terra mientras bailaban – Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

\- Espero poder haber hecho este día mas especial para ti– contestó sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió alegre – Gracias a ti tuve el valor de bajar, ¡sino seguiría arriba!

\- No lo dudo – contestó divertido el príncipe - ¡Eras una bolita allá arriba!

\- ¡Que malo! – contestó entre risas – Pero creo que debo de reconocer que fuiste mi héroe

\- Disculpe – se escuchó una voz detrás de Terra. Ella se dio vuelta para toparse con unos claros ojos zafiro – ¿Me concede un baile?

Sabin asintió divertido y se retiró para ir junto a Mog.

\- Estás muy callada Terra – dijo el hombre - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, no – dijo apenada Terra. Su corazón estaba a mas no poder y el vino no servía para ayudarla – No pensé que te vería hoy Edgar. Te notabas muy ocupado.

\- Cosas de reyes sin importancia – confesó Edgar mientras giraba con Terra en el baile – Aunque la que se veía ocupada era otra ¿Me equivoco?

\- No sé a lo que te refieres – contestó Terra confundida por la extraña pregunta del rey.

\- Hace mucho que bajaste al Gran Salón y recién llegas – El tono de Edgar era más serio de lo común para Terra - ¿acaso Sabin te tenía solo para él?

Terra lo miró fijamente con sus ojos levemente confundidos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca hablaba con ese tono con ella.

\- Sabin solo me ayudaba Edgar – dijo extrañada.

\- Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Ayudarte a beber también? – Terra sentía que eso no iba por buen camino sobre todo cuando sintió que poco a poco Edgar le apretaba más fuerte la mano.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada – dijo seriamente – Solo comentaba que se veía demasiado extraño por no decir impropio lo que Sabin quería contigo.

Terra entendió que claramente algo le pasaba al rey. Lo miró molesto mientras alejó bruscamente su cuerpo lejos de él en medio de la pista de baile.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Sabin? – Dijo Terra dolida y molesta mirándolo seriamente – ¡Es tu hermano! ¡El solo quería que tuviera un momento especial! ¡Momento que tú lo has arruinado!

\- Terra yo… - respondió Edgar dándose cuenta de la situación. Claramente se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

\- ¡No digas más! – Sentía como sus mejillas ardían. No sabía si era por la rabia o por el vino. Quizás ambas – Voy a beber algo. Con su permiso… majestad.

Terra rápidamente hizo una reverencia y caminó rápidamente saliendo de la pista sin mirar atrás. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo. ¿Cómo podía Edgar pensar mal de Sabin? ¡El solo estaba haciendo su estadía más grata en aquella fiesta! Sin embargo no sabía por qué sus palabras la habían afectado a ese nivel.

\- Yo no soy así… ¿Qué me ocurre? – Se preguntaba a si misma pensando en la reacción que acababa de tener.

De repente su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Nuevamente sentía que estaba en otro lugar.

_\- Te enseñaré a quien le perteneces – Y enseguida el niño tomó la muñeca de la peliverde y unas llamas azules rodearon el pequeño brazo. Terra sentía como todo el dolor se concentraba en su brazo. La niña lloraba. Le suplicaba que parase sin embargo el niño solo sonreía – Te dije que eres mía Terra. Esta marca la tendrás siempre que yo esté vivo_

_\- ¡NO! – Gritó la pequeña mirando su brazo con aquella cicatriz tan irregular - ¡Por qué lo hiciste!_

_\- Tú y yo somos uno Terra – contestó el niño sonriendo malvadamente - ... Cuando quieras acabar con tu vida de mentiras sabes cómo encontrarme – apuntando a la cicatriz del brazo de la niña._

_-¡Yo nunca te necesitaré! – gritaba la niña alejándose del chico. _

_\- Eso lo veremos mi pequeña mariposa. _

Terra estaba poco a poco reapareciendo al lugar de donde había quedado. Su mano estaba sujetando su cabeza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué ese recuerdo vino a su mente? Inconscientemente se sacó el guante izquierdo para observar su cicatriz.

\- ¿Por qué vino ese recuerdo ahora? – se preguntaba confundida tocándose la extraña quemadura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Ocurre algo Celes? – le preguntó Locke a la chica que miraba fijamente un punto en el jardín.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – Oh no, no es nada

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si… por ahora – respondió pensando si realmente lo que ella había visto entre Edgar y Terra era verdad.

\- Conozco esa mirada pequeña mentirosa – contestó Locke a lo que su prometida lo miró extrañada – ¿algo te molesta?

\- Solo es una corazonada – contesto semi divertida

\- ¿Corazonada? ¿Y se puede saber de qué tema?

\- Sentimental – volvió a mirar los jardines

\- ¿La ex general hablando de sentimientos? – Locke le sonrió - ¿Realmente es esta mi querida pareja? ¿Debo preocuparme por algo entre nosotros?

Celes se sonrojó ante las declaraciones de su querido ladrón. ¿Acaso ella era tan fría anteriormente que Locke se sorprende por algo de sentimientos?

\- Eso no va al tema – se excusó sonrojada – Mi corazonada va con respecto a Edgar y Terra

\- ¿El casanova con nuestra querida Terra? – Contestó confundido entre bailes para mirar a la pareja bailar algo alejados de ellos - ¿Qué corazonada puedes ver que yo no veo?

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? – Dijo Celes mirando a Terra y luego a su prometido – La mirada que tiene Terra, esa mirada dice tantas cosas

\- ¿La mirada? – Locke se enfocó más en la mirada de su amiga peliverde - ¿Qué tiene esa mirada?

\- Esa mirada…. – Celes empezó a sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas – Es la misma mirada que tu pones cuando me miras

Al instante la mirada de Locke se enfocó asombrado en su compañera. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué Terra ponía la misma mirada que él a Celes? ¿Terra amaba a Edgar?

\- Es imposible que sea la misma mirada – contestó seguro – Mi mirada es de amor puro y esa – dijo apuntando a la pareja – no es una mirada de amor, yo veo todo lo contrario

Celes giró rápidamente su mirada hacia el mismo lado que Locke. Ante ellos estaba la mirada furiosa de Terra y una realmente arrepentida mirada de tristeza por parte del Rey de Fígaro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Celes

\- No lo sé – contestó dejando de bailar – pero eso no es el amor que tu profesas amada mía.

Ambos vieron a la joven chica correr en dirección opuesta a la del rey. Sin embargo, Celes vio algo más, algo que no vio su novio.

Edgar iba a detenerla con su mano, pero se detuvo, con una mirada confundida, oscura y vacía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra tenía que salir de ahí, pero no quería ir a su habitación, necesitaba aire, mucho aire y tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la cima del castillo de Doma. Necesitaba mucho frio, su cuerpo quemaba y su cicatriz ardía como el infierno.

Esquivó como pudo a los guardias que hacían rondas por esos lados y uno que otro le pregunto qué hacía por esos lados, sin embargo, bastaba con observar sus cabellos para que los guardias la reconocieran y se fueran sin hacer preguntas.

Dolía, su pecho era lo que más dolía, tenía un dolor tan agudo y fuerte que no podía soportarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me duele así? – se preguntaba Terra en la cima del castillo, donde podía ver cada una de las estrellas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Terra? – dijo una voz muy cerca de ella.

Terra se asustó, no sabía quién era ni se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en ese lugar. Entre las sombras de la oscuridad aparecía la silueta de un hombre

-¿Cyan? – dijo Terra reconociendo el cuerpo del Rey.

\- ¿Te asusté? – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su lado - Lo lamento mucho, a decir verdad necesitaba un respiro.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Por supuesto señorita – dijo divertido el Rey mirando el cielo – Toda esta presión de ser rey no es nada fácil de llevar….

\- ¿Es muy duro ser Rey?

\- Ni se lo imagina – contestó en un suspiro – Si ya pesaban mis hombros por las muertes del Rey de Doma y mis amigos, ahora es el doble, incluso el triple. Reconstruir una nación es agotador y destructivo.

\- No tienes ni vida… - contestó amargamente la joven.

\- Casi nunca – sus ojos se fijaron en dos estrellas muy juntas – Sin embargo vengo acá cuando necesito paz y tranquilidad. Sé que Elaine y Owain me están cuidando.

\- ¿No te sientes solo? – Dijo Terra triste – Digo… estas con este gran peso pero no tienes a nadie que te ayude

\- La soledad es con algo que personas como yo debemos convivir en armonía – contestó el Rey – Mi momento aún no ha llegado, sé que ellos están esperando que cumpla con las metas que tienen propuestas en mi – Cyan mira su anillo de compromiso con su esposa - No le miento que los extraño señorita Terra, extraño aquellos momentos cuando mi esposa me esperaba en casa, o cuando mi hijo me pedía entrenarlo con la espada

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a formar una familia?

Cyan miró con sorpresa el rostro de la semi Esper. Y en su mirada no había nada más que sinceridad

\- No es una de mis metas señorita –contestó cortésmente – Ya tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme de mi querida Elaine y que me diera el regalo más hermoso de tener a Owain. Ellos son mi motivo para seguir luchando. Sería más triste si nunca los hubiera tenido ¿No lo cree?

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Terra con una leve confusión – Aunque no lo comprendo del todo

\- Ya llegará el momento que realmente sientas algo tan fuerte como es el amor por alguien

\- ¡pero yo si amo! ¡Amo a todos mis hijos en Moblitz!

\- Y no lo dudo – dijo divertido – Pero recuerda que existen varios tipos de amor.

\- ¿Crees que llegare a experimentarlos todos?

\- Quien sabe…. – Luego tomó una pausa – Pero creo que si más lo recuerdo, aun no me dice el por qué esta acá

\- Oh eso…. – Y Terra miró el cielo – Supongo que ni yo lo sé muy bien…

\- Entiendo… - respondió Cyan – Bueno, la dejo pensar señorita Terra, creo que es momento de que aparezca nuevamente

\- Que estés bien Cyan

\- Igualmente Señorita Terra

Cyan vio la espalda de la chica que miraba a los cielos. Con algo de preocupación en su rostro decidió bajar, sin embargo, en el camino pidió a unos guardias que no la dejaran sola. Su seguridad era lo primero.

Terra estuvo muchos minutos en la soledad mirando a las estrellas, pensando. ¿Por qué ni ella misma podía saber lo que le pasaba? Intentaba racionar pero su mente estaba muy dispersa, tan dispersa como el vino en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó molesta golpeando el piso con sus zapatos - ¡No puedo ni pensar bien por este vino!

\- No culpes al vino, era de excelente calidad

Terra giró rápidamente en 360° para ver de quien era esa voz que le respondió.

\- ¿Edgar?

Apoyado en una de las paredes del castillo estaba Edgar de brazos cruzados apenas iluminado por los rayos de la Luna.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Me seguiste? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – continuó Terra con una leve molestia en su voz.

\- Tranquila –contestó divertido acercándose hacia donde estaba Terra.

\- ¿Estas hace mucho rato?

\- Lo suficiente como para verte pensar y…. – tomo una pausa y miró el piso con culpa – para disculparme.

\- Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? Es que hablaste muy suave y casi en un susurro

Edgar tomó mucho aire, dio un gran suspiro y se situó frente a Terra.

\- Vine a disculparme – Terra lo miró extrañada – No me mires así, me haces sentir más culpable

Algo en el corazón de Terra se ablandó, ya no había dolor, las palabras de Edgar habían sanado su malestar. ¿Tan fácil era desaparecer el dolor con solo unas palabras de él? Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Y fue el peor error que ella nunca supo que cometió.

Los ojos del rey brillaban, como finos y delicados zafiros, producto de la hermosa luz lunar. Tan trasparentes que juraría que podía verse a ella misma reflejada como un espejo. Su corazón se aceleró, ella notó el cambio de ritmo, pero no hizo nada. Lentamente la voz del rey de Fígaro disminuía, ya no era de su interés. Solamente quería seguir viendo esos ojos que llenaban su corazón de una extraña pero agradable inestabilidad.

Sus pocos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el perfume del rey. ¿Estaban tan cerca y recién lo sintió? No, claro que no. Era porque Edgar la tenía pegada a él, sujetando sus caderas sobre el vestido. ¿Cuándo paso eso? Terra desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Edgar

\- Yo… que… pero… - Las pocas y torpes palabras de Terra fueron interrumpidas por un suave y delicado movimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No sabía por qué pero la chica lo miraba tan intensamente mientras el intentaba pensar en una disculpa. ¡Pero ella no ayudaba! Terra no dejaba de mirarlo, y Dios, esa mirada era como fuego para él. Ella estaba derritiendo cada pensamiento racional en su mente. Con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba desvió su mirada de las esmeraldas a los finos delicados y rosados labios de la chica. Y su mundo se derrumbó.

Se acercó a ella tomándola de las caderas. ¿Era su imaginación o el cuerpo de la chica ardía? ¿O era el de él que se quemaba? Que más daba.

Acercó el pequeño cuerpo de ella más cerca mientras él se acercaba al rostro de ella.

\- Yo… que… pero… - Terra balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

Edgar tomó suavemente el mentón de la chica. Había notado esa mirada de confusión, sus ojos ya no eran verde intenso. Ese verde que explotaba cada célula de su cuerpo, que lo quemaba. Y él deseaba ser quemado.

Posó sus labios en los de la chica y el mero roce hizo que todo su cuerpo sintiera una corriente eléctrica que se dispersaba por todo su ser. Era una corriente de placer, pero él quería más.

Sin permiso, se abrió paso por la boca de Terra explorando cada rincón de ésta, saboreando y disfrutando la ola de placer que sentía a cada segundo.

Terra estaba inmóvil, sintió la lengua de Edgar abrirse paso más a dentro, y ella simplemente no lo detuvo. Estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo quemaba, su cuerpo pedía y quería más de esa sensación que Edgar le hacía experimentar con solo ese beso. Su mente no pensaba y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no fue consiente como sus brazos abrazaron a Edgar detrás de su nuca intensificando el beso.

Necesitaba oxígeno, pero no quería detener esa extraña sensación que iba calentando su cuerpo. Que le pedía más. Pero su cuerpo no aguantó más y lo dejo salir.

Edgar estaba disfrutando de las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Ardía, su cuerpo estaba irritablemente molestándolo con todo ese calor que emanaba. Y supuso que su compañera también lo estaba experimentando porque su beso empezaba a incomodarle hasta que ella se separó, dejando salir el peor pecado para Edgar. Terra había gemido.

En un segundo que sucedió, Edgar pensó mil cosas, se transportó a miles de lugares, millones de pensamientos rondaron por su mente y sintió como ese gemido había despertado una excitación enorme en él. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de algo súper importante. Él estaba excitado y quería hacerlo con Terra.

Terra intentó volver a los labios del rey, pero antes de poder mirarlos sintió su caliente cuerpo ser separado bruscamente de él.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Edgar tomando todo el aliento del mundo y mirando hacia otro lado. Terra lo miró confundida, sin embargo el rey esquivaba su mirada – no sé lo que paso. Realmente no lo sé.

\- Edgar yo…

\- ¡mierda! – Edgar interrumpió a la chica – No se lo que paso Terra, de verdad no lo sé. Yo…. Esto…. Perdóname de verdad.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, el Rey de Figaro dejo sola a Terra.

FIN CAPITULO X


End file.
